Another road
by Camlia
Summary: An alternate universe. Sirius Black had escaped and Harry has to spend the summer with Snape. With this meeting, change is inevitable in everyone destiny as Harry learns some of his legacy about three magical artefacts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn't believe it! He was actually in the Dursley's car in summer going somewhere!

When he was little, he would have dream of such trip with his family like any normal child.

And yet he knew something was wrong. They didn't have a change of heart towards him. They still treated him the same way as usual. With hate, shame like he was making them unhappy. Seriously, they were the one to talk!

Something happened, but what? Harry was thinking very fast. All his school stuff were in the car trunk along with his family's and Hedwig was in her cage, a blanket on her, on Harry's kneel. She seemed asleep. His uncle hated her but never dared to harm her probably because Harry told them it was Hagrid's gift and his memories were still very much alive in the Dursley's mind.

Petunia and Vernon behavior's changed radically after receiving a strange letter. They didn't reveal its content but Harry knew it had something to do with him because of the looks they gave him. He tried to ask them but they told to mind his own business, in a harsh way. What on earth could that be? A letter from Hogwarts? It had to be from the wizard world. But what could upset more his family he wondered.

Harry sighed, he guessed he would find it soon enough. And yet he was worried... When the Dursley went in holidays, they left him with Mrs. Figg the old lady across the street with her cats. She wasn't mean but gosh was she boring! Harry swore that if he had to see pictures of her pets one more time, he'll go mad.

Did the Dursley find a more boring woman just to waste his life a little more? It will be their style. They weren't going to get rid of him, would they? No way, wizards will be so mad if he wouldn't show up in Hogwarts next September and everyone would know who to blame. His aunt was a lot of things but not that stupid.

Only two weeks had passed and yet it seemed an eternity. Harry wanted the summer to be done so he could begin his third year in Hogwarts. He missed all of his friends, even his classes... except for potions.

Of all his teacher, Snape was the one he feared and hated the most and not because Harry had done something, no. It was because his father, James Potter and Snape were in Hogwarts at the same time and they hated each other. Though Harry didn't know the details, professor Dumbledore told him in his first year it was something like between him and Draco Malefoy. So Harry assumed it was Snape who started the first by insulting his father and his mother too probably.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of cookies being eaten very loudly. Petunia had just given Dudley a bag of it and didn't offer to his nephew of course. He was eating them very slowly while watching him. Harry knew better than to say something. When he was little and asked for cake, his aunt slapped him telling him he didn't deserve it and Dudley must eat because he was a frail boy.

What a joke! Harry was skinny and he knew it wasn't natural. Years of food privation didn't do him a favor. When people asked why, Petunia would argue that in her family's side, people were like that. And since she looked like a skeleton people wouldn't say otherwise. So Harry was forced with this explanation and an awful punishment awaited for him if he said something else.

"Are we here yet?" asked Dudley." I want to see my shows".

Harry rolled his eyes. His shows were so stupid! He knew there were things far more interesting on television like movies. But Dudley like those kind of show where people were laughed about. Considering how he was acting towards Harry, it was not surprising. It was like watching himself.

"I am so sorry pumpkin, but you'll have to wait. To compensate, we'll buy whatever you want!"

More things? Dudley could open a store with all his belongings! While Harry had nothing, except for his school stuff but he bought it with his parents money. He remembered how shocked Petunia was when he came back with all of these. Harry had say it was the school who had paid it. She seemed relieved and happy probably at the thoughts that Harry had no money which was not true. But he wasn't going to tell them the truth.

Well, wherever they were going, he hoped he could do his homework. Snape would love it to give him detentions the first day.

He looked through the window, they have arrived in a town. It was raining very hard, the town didn't look pretty. Houses seemed dilapidated and light street were broken. Did the Dursley wanted to spend their vacation here? No way.

"Are we here?" asked Vernon. He seemed anxious.

"I can't recognize well, just pull over, I'll check" answered Petunia.

They stopped in front of a house, while his tutors were talking, Harry continue to look through the window. It was hot in the car, so he opened it a little. Fresh air was coming in. He closed his eyes and opened them when he heard someone coming.

A man walked near him with an umbrella which was so low, the man's face couldn't be seen. He was wearing black and hurried to the house. The owner no doubt who wanted to be dried from this rain which was understandable. Harry heard his tutors still talking but decided to be concentrate on the man. He seemed familiar. The man arrived in front of his door. He shut the umbrella showing his face and Harry was so surprised that he couldn't help but say out loud:

"Professor Snape?"

Snape turned and watched where the sound came from. He saw Harry and seemed as surprise to see him here. He was about to say something but Petunia heard him too:

"There it is! GET DOWN YOU!"

She was yelling at Harry of course but since he didn't expected that, he jumped making Hedwig fall. The owl screamed in indignation towards her master.

"What? said Harry.

"You heard your aunt! GET DOWN!"

Harry froze. He didn't understand what was going on. Panic began to invade him.

Since he wasn't moving, Vernon got out, went to Harry side, opened the door very violently, took him by the hair very hard.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" cried Harry.

Vernon didn't listen to him and threw him out. Harry fell very painfully on his head and body with Hedwig rolling over. He heard footsteps, someone screaming and Dudley laughing but before he could say anything else, something very heavy fell upon him hurting him more : his trunk and broomstick.

"What are you doing?" yelled Snape who was near Harry.

"We received the letter! shrieked Petunia. How dare you do that to our family! He's putting us in danger! I don't care what Dumbledore says! We're not taking him anymore ever! We shouldn't have him, he's a burden, a freak! No one loves him, no one needs him! HE SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH MY SISTER!"

Harry was trying to get up but froze again at his aunt's words. He knew she didn't love him, he knew that, so why was it... He turned his heads towards her. Water was falling, rain or tears? She looked at him with more hate and disdain than ever. The car started and soon they couldn't be seen anymore.

Harry wasn't moving at all. Time seems to had stopped. Her words echoing in his mind. He always knew, he did... Someone took his arm, he heard words and his stuff and Hedwig were following him. A door shut.

"Potter, look at me."

Harry did as Snape asked, he still wasn't sure of what happened. Was it a dream? Or a nightmare?

"Sit Potter, I'm going to check on you."

Harry sat. He vaguely saw the room where he was, a kitchen. Snape looked closely at his head. Aside for a bump, nothing serious. But the brat was still in shocked which was no surprising at all.

Snape knew what the letter was about but he didn't foresee that kind of reaction. Come to think of it he knew nothing of Harry's life with the muggles. The only thing he needed to know was that Harry was alive and well. Seemed like only the first part was true. Did Dumbledore know? He frown while thinking.

A sneeze was heard. Harry was shaking, he was cold. Snape bit his tongue, it was raining outside and both of them were wet. Considering the situation, Harry was of course more affected. He needed to take care of the boy before he became ill.

"Potter, I need you to listen very carefully."

Harry rose his head towards him."

His bright green eyes filled with a great sadness made Snape very uncomfortable but he didn't show it.

"Here's the plan. You are going to take shower, put your pajamas on, eat and then go to bed. Once you're asleep, I'll contact Professor Dumbledore to explain him the situation so he can figure where you are going to spend the rest of the summer. Do you understand?

-Yes..." said Harry in low and break voice.

Still keeping a clear face, Snape showed him the bathroom. While Harry was in there, he prepared a strong soup and dried himself. Harry arrived, he waited, Snape assumed he was still in shock.

"Come here Potter. The soup will help you feel better."

Harry sat, drank the soup without saying anything (let him tried to criticize his cooking!) and looked at him.

"Do you want more?"

-No, thank you...

-Follow me then."

Snape drove him to bedroom he had prepared. Hedwig was off of her cage and was waiting for her master. Harry put himself into bed. It was nice and warm. Snape took a goblet from the table and gave it to him.

"Drink this, it is a potion that will help you sleep."

Harry obeyed and put his head on the pillow. His eyes were tickling and his eyes lid heavy. And a few minutes later, his eyes were shut. Hedwig sat on the bed like she wanted to watch over him. She hooted happily at Snape. He didn't react.

He looked at the brat for a moment. Harry had been so distract he forgot to take away his glasses. Snape removed them and put them aside. He looked at him more. Did Potter always looked so... frail? Tiny?

Snape shook his head. This scene with the Dursley remind him of bad memories with his parents. He hated that.

After making sure the brat was sleeping, he went down to the chimney.


	2. Chapter 2

Before making any contact with Dumbledore, Snape thought of how he was going to tell him that Harry Potter, the brat who lived was sleeping in his house, more specifically in his old bedroom. As a former Death Eater, it would look suspicious. And it wasn't a good thing that Petunia knew how to find him. When the Dark Lord rise, and he will according to Albus Dumbledore, he'll want to know how come they knew each other. It won't help his cover at all! Damn that woman!

He took a deep breath, they were neighbor during childhood it's not like he could choose where to live when he was a child. Well, he'll think about it later. He bend over his chimney, take some powder, threw it and put his head in the green fire.

"Headmaster sir? Do you have a moment?"

He saw Dumbledore turning towards him. Apparently, he was in a meeting. What a worst timing when Snape saw the other people in the office.

Minerva McGonagall was here, so the minister himself: Cornelius Fudge, with his secretary, a fat little woman in pink, what was her name again? And Kingsley Shacklebolt, an excellent Auror who was in charge of tracking Sirius Black who had escaped a week ago.

"Ah Severus! What a pleasant surprise! We were working on some charms to reinforce the security. Let's hope we won't need them very long. Is it something urgent?"

Snape hesitated but then, if he hid something like that to the ministry, it will only bring problems later on.

"I am afraid so, and it has to do with Harry Potter."

They were all listening to him. Snape took a moment and said:

"Petunia Dursley just... threw off her nephew at my door."

As he expected, silence was following his sentence. Dumbledore and Shacklebolt seemed to be thinking about what he just said, Fudge had his mouth wild open, the secretary glared at him. McGonagall raised her eyebrows:

"Are you saying that Harry Potter is in your house?

-That's exactly what I'm saying.

-Then, she dropped him...

-No, she threw him, or rather her husband did. I think it will be best if you all come here, the pensine will be useful too."

They all look at each then at him but nodded. The pink lady had a nasty one. Dumbledore took his pensine very delicately.

Snape back off and soon enough, everyone went in.

"Where is the poor child? asked Cornelius Fudge in a pitiful tone that would make Potter run away.

-Upstairs, follow me please."

They all did as Severus tried to explain a little the situation.

"I gave him a potion to sleep without dream, he had a rough night but he can wake up if there is too many noise."

He showed the room and all the adults came in. Snape tried to imagine how Potter will react if he woke up now seeing five adults over his bed: he will be probably shocked and panicked. He heard whispers and they went out and follow Snape to the living room. Dumbledore had placed the pensine over the table. Snape took his wand, put it on his forehead and pull out a grey hair. He put it in the pensine and they all bend over.

They were now outside his house a few hours earlier. Snape decided to face Potter in order to have a better look on him and the whole situation.

He saw how fat his cousin was, seriously, was that an elephant? How come he didn't explode? He peered at Potter's aunt: she seemed to loathed him so much. But it was beyond that... He wandered if his look was the same when he stared at him. Great, now he was actually feeling sorry for Harry Potter.

Of course, the rest was shocked when she screamed that he wasn't love and all. But hearing that again seeing completely Potter's expression was... uncomfortable

His eyes were empty, like he was shot and he had been somehow. If words had been blades, Potter would have been pierced through all over his body. Snape frowned: it reminded him of his own childhood too much.

"So, this is what happened...They did threw him "whispered Dumbledore when they all came back in the living room.

"Dear me! said Fudge. I never expected that!

-I should have known, muttered McGonagall.

-Now, Minerva...

-I should have known! I was there the night when we let him with these... people! I stand as a cat by their window to see how they were and I felt they weren't good at all. But I thought that she will take care of him because Potter was his nephew! I trusted you Albus! I believed in you! Some people do not change their way! Dead sister or not!"

She then gave an awful look to Dumbledore. As far as Snape could remember, he never saw her watch the old wizard like that.

"I should have stepped in...

-So you are the one responsible for placing Harry in here? said the pink lady with a tone that seemed happy for some reason. It seems you have made a big mistake Albus!

-I'm afraid so Dolores" nodded Dumbledore, still calm

She lost her smile. Snape knew very well why Harry had been placed with his aunt. Only he and Dumbledore knew that. According to him, because of Lily's sacrifice, the blood bond will protect Harry from any curse and since the Dark Lord whereabouts were unknown, it was the safest place for Potter when he wasn't in Hogwarts. But now, with what happened and all the witnesses, it was clear that Harry will never set a foot on his relative's house ever again.

"The letter she talked about, what is from you Albus? finally said Fudge.

-Yes, I told her about Sirius Black and asked her not to let Harry wandered anywhere. It seems it was too much for her.

-And the poor child had to live with them for 12 years! Was he sad in school?

-No at all, answered Minerva, he was like any studen. Happy, sad, angry, but he never showed or said anything about being abused because I'm pretty sure he was!

-That goes without saying, but now what?

-I think, said Shacklebolt, that we have to think about a place for him to stay for the rest of the summer. Then you could think about a proper suitor.

-It's not easy, said Dumbledore. It would have been someone who knows Harry's past who would know how to handle him without making him remember of the bad treatments if there were.

-Albus! Of course there was..

-Only if Harry said so. We need him to talk about it. The Dursley will deny everything, they'll try to place themselves as the victims.

-Those awful Muggles!" cried Umbridge.

They all look at her with a stern look.

"I'm sorry but I am so outraged of what that poor boy had been through!"

Snape thought he was going to be sick. She didn't seem concerned at all, she was thinking about a way of using Potter to show the ministry under a good light. If they convinced Potter that it was the Ministry who helped him to get away from his family, it would bring them a great support. And Snape was sure it was going to happen, it was Dumbledore who convinced everyone that it was the best place for him. But still, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore would let Potter on his way, he probably had people watching over him. If so, he knew all along what was happening and it wasn't a good sign. If not, it wasn't good either. He'll need to talk with in private after that.

"Should we send Potter in Hogwarts?

-No, said Dumbledore, it will be good if he is somewhere else. And we need him to tell what the Dursley did to him. So someone has to supervise him. Someone who doesn't have any responsibility towards someone else and who had a bond with him, a witness of what happened. And there is Sirius Black. He has probably been around Private Drive and he'll try to sneak in Hogwarts, so the boy needs to be in a place somewhere where he won't think about."

Snape had a nasty feeling, if he was thinking where he was going...

"I think the best place for Harry for the rest of holidays is here."

Thunder must have been fallen in the room because everyone was still and looked gravely at him. Snape felt he became paler than usual. No way, no way he was going to baby sit the brat!

"Think about it, Black will look for Harry in places where he might be: his family's house, Diagon Alley or even the Potter's tombs. But he'll never think we'll place Harry in Severus Snape 's house for the good reason that he wasn't friend with James Potter."

Not friend with James Potter? That was an euphemism! He hated the man! Still did! And he hated his son the same way! Unfortunately, the others seemed to agreed.

"It will be a good idea, said Minerva, but I think Severus has the right to say something.

-Oh please, I'm pretty sure Professor Snape will be happy and honored to help Harry Potter, cried Fudge.

Snape froze. He was definitively going to be sick. How he was going to refuse that? He just couldn't. It won't help him at all. He smiled and bow his head.

"Of course, I'll be glad to help but I'm not sure I can make the boy talk. I don't have a... bond as you said.

-I won't be so sure, said Dumbledore, you cured him, fed him and nursing him. I think he will remember that. The boy needs stability.

-Can't we sent him with the Weasley?

-No, Harry needs a calm place in order to move on. He needs to accept what happened to him. I'm pretty sure he never told his friends about his life. And he won't, I think we all know how the mind of neglect child works."

By we, he meant Snape. He curled his lips, how could he make Potter talk? He didn't like him and the feeling was mutual. But he was in a dead end, he couldn't refuse.

"Well, for the sake of the boy who lived. I'm willingly to accept him until the end of the holiday.

-I knew we could count on you!" cried Fudge. Lucius always talks about you in good terms."

There were a crack in the corridor they all shut up and turned their head towards the door open. Footsteps, then a half sleeping Harry was standing in front of them.

"What's all that noise?" he asked yawning.

None of them noticed how loud they had been. Snape rose.

"We were talking about an urgent matter. I'll tell you everything tomorrow.

-'kay..."

Snape sighed. He took him by the shoulder and drove him to the bedroom.

"No, be a nice boy and sleep until tomorrow morning."

But Harry was already asleep. Snape rolled his eyes and went back to the living room. They all stared at him.

"What?

-You really have a way with him! But how are we going to tell the boy? He'll be surprise. Best not tell him anything, declared Fudge.

-I disagree, the boy will ask questions and he won't stay still until he has answers, I know him. He has to know the truth!

-Severus! said Minerva. It will shocked him!

-He'll learn it eventually, the sooner the better.

-I forbid you to tell...

-Not everything, replied Dumbledore.

-What?

-Just tell him that Sirius Black was Voldemort's follower (he ignored the shivering) and he is after him. He is staying with you for his own safety.

-That sounds good enough...

-I still think it's better to tell right away.

-Severus, Harry is under a shock. No need to add one. He doesn't need to know for the moment.

-Fine then.

-Good! said Fudge. Kingsley, make sure all the charms are placed around Severus's house, just a precaution. Thank you very much.

-And I shall sent someone every week to check on both of you, said Dumbledore.

-Yes headmaster sir."

He shook Fudge, Umbridge's hands and they went off Shacklebolt was out making the necessary charms.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? asked Minerva

-It's not like I had a choice, but I'm warning you! The boy will have to follow my rules under my roof!

-That goes without saying. I'll be of then."

When Snape and Dumbledore were alone, he turns towards him:

"Tell me you didn't know!

-I knew it wasn't great but not at that point.

-And it was too hard, I guess to check or to tell them to treat the brat better?

-So you are concerned about him.

-I made a vow, Albus! I swore to protect him! Guess I should have been more worried with the muggles than the Dark Lord! No need of him to break Potter!"

Dumbledore didn't answer. That was indeed his great weakness! Thinking that everyone could be good if given the chance! Like he knew what he was thinking, Dumbledore said:

"You had a second chance that no one will have given to you, so why not others?"

And with that, he left, leaving a very bitter Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up with a nasty feeling in his stomach. He wasn't used to the bed he was sleeping in, probably because it wasn't his bed!

He rose his head, he didn't recognize the room he was in. It was dark with very little furniture. The bed he was in, an old wardrobe, a desk, a chair and a trunk. All of old dark wooden.

Then, he remembered. Like a flash. The Dursley had abandoned him in front of Snape's house. And his aunt had told him... awful words. How come they knew where he lived? What was that letter? What will happen to him now? Did the wizard world had orphanage?

With too many questions in his head, he sat on the bed and saw Hedwig. She bend her head and Harry gave her some food. He looked at her while she was eating.

"Well, I don't know about this summer but I know that in September I'll be back in Hogwarts."

He wanted to forget all about it and see all of his friends. His stomach groaned. Harry sighed, dressed up and went to the kitchen. There was a clock in the hall. It was ten in the morning. He usually woke up earlier but then he guesses that the events of last night had tired him. Was Snape awake? Probably. With a great uncertainty, he entered the kitchen. Snape was here, sitting. It was as gloomy as he was. No warm at all like the Weasley. Was it because he was living alone? Well, Harry didn't knew anything about Snape's private life but he was sure he wasn't married and didn't have any children.

Harry coughed to clear his presence, Snape rose his head.

"Finally awake. I've prepared you a breakfast.

-Hum, thank you sir.

-What clothes are you wearing?"

Harry looked at his outfit. By habit, he had dressed himself with the old Dudley's shirt and pants which were too big for him. He felt his cheek reddening. He didn't want Snape to see him in such state. But he answered:

"They are from my cousin, he didn't want them anymore so my aunt gave them to me.

-What do you mean? They never bought you any clothes at all?"

Harry didn't answer. He was so ashamed. Snape said nothing and showed him a chair. Harry sat and ate his toaster while Snape poured some tea. They were both quiet. Harry tried his best no to show how hurt he was from yesterday but for some reason it was very difficult today. Did he reach his limit? He felt cold and shivered. When he had finished, he look up to Snape.

"The headmaster would like a word with you and someone from the ministry."

Harry wondered who that was. He followed him in the living room. Dumbledore was here. He was old but seems to be as energic as a teenager. He was in his usual purple dress and cape and hat. Next to him, was a little woman. She was all in pink and had a strange expression. Harry couldn't tell was that was but it didn't reassured him. Those two outfit made great contrast with the room that was like the kitchen. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Harry, my dear boy, how are you feeling?

-Fine professor, thank you.

-Harry, this is Miss Dolores Umbridge. She is the minister secretary.

-Hello Miss.

-Harry Potter! I'm so glad that we finally meet."

She gave him a smile while they were shaking hands. She looked like a toad.

"My poor boy! The moment the Ministry knew what was going on, they took measures to secure your health and security. You are dear to our community.

-Eh... thank you" said Harry who was very embarrassed.

Why did he have the feeling she didn't mean any words and that she could turn over him if the situation demanded it?

"Those awful muggles! But don't you worry, you're safe now.

-Yes, cut Dumbledore. Harry we have to talk about several things. Severus told us what happened last night. I went to see your family. It seems that they mean what they did to you."

Dumbledore had say those words with great difficulties. Harry was doing his best to look at him in the eyes. He felt the urge to cry.

"It has been decided that they won't be your guardians anymore. Meaning, you won't go to their house ever."

Now that was a good news!

"Where will I go?

-We're looking for good guardians. But for this summer, for your safety, you must stay here.

-Stay here? My safety? I don't understand! Is Voldemort back?"

Aside for Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge went paler.

"Sorry...

-No at all Harry, said Dumbledore with a smile. Well, it's not about Voldemort himself (he ignored the new shivering) but it is related to him. Harry, he had many followers as you know and one of them had escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison."

Harry had heard that name before.

"That was where Hagrid was sent unfairly last year!

-Correct. That prison held a lot of Voldemort's followers and one of them escaped and we believe he is after you.

-Why?

-He thinks you're responsible for Voldemort's fall which is true in a way."

Harry went paler. Great, not only he had been rejected now a psychopath was after him and he had to stay with Snape for the rest of the holidays. But he didn't dare to ask why he had to do the last part, he was afraid of Snape's reaction. As he had read his mind, Dumbledore continued:

"That man name's is Sirius Black. He's probably going to check the places you'll likely be, like your aunt's house, your friends...

-What? Hermione and Ron could be in danger!

-Don't worry, they are out of the country for the summers. As I was saying, he won't think of looking for you here because Severus and your parents weren't friends.

-Oh, I see the plan.

-So Harry, while we do everything we can to capture him, I beg you to listen to Severus. He'll watch over you, you'll do as he said."

It sounded more of a threat than a request but Harry didn't have the strength to talk back. He was still tired from yesterday. He nodded and noticed that Umbridge was writing in a notebook. What for?

"Oh, Albus, she said, I'm pretty sure the boy will do as he told. After all, he is a child and adults know better. And do not hesitate to talk about what happened with the muggles. We need to know everything!"

Snape frowned. What was she was thinking? He wasn't a psychologist. What was there to know? The boy had been abused, end of story. Unfortunately, Albus went on her way:

"Yes Harry, it is important to say what happened to you. You'll feel better."

Harry's eyes widened. Were they serious? Snape was the last person he wanted to tell about his life. Yes, he had served him a meal but he was just doing that because he had to, right? And while Dumbledore seemed sincere about his recovery, Umbridge wanted something else. No, he definitively didn't like her.

But he didn't need any recovery, as long as he was away from the Dursley, he was fine. No need to talk about it, not at all.

"Well, it seems we have said anything. We'll check on you every week...

-What do you mean? Isn't professor Snape role to do that?"

Snape couldn't help but smirk. The boy wasn't completely a fool, he sensed something was wrong.

"Well, yes, said Dumbledore with a big smile, be good with Severus, we leave you now. Good bye."

They both left by the chimney. Harry grinned. Snape was one of his teacher and he had five years left, he knew that if he didn't behave, Snape would make him pay for the rest of his scholarship.

"Now Potter...

-Yes sir?

-We have to settle the rules. Even if it's the holiday, you'll address me as professor or sir understood.

-Yes sir...

-Good, I'll let you use my library, I take it you didn't start your homework?

-No I couldn't, they locked my stuff in the cupboard.

-I humbly beg your pardon?"

Harry bit his lips. He didn't mean to say that but it was the truth. That was the first thing they did when he came back; threw all of it without a warning. They knew now he couldn't use magic. Harry had told them that he had homework but his aunt didn't care. She seemed glad by the perspective of Harry being punished as the year started. Oh, why didn't he realize she was so cruel to him? Come to think of it, Snape was a saint compared to her.

"Well, your stuff won't be locked. I will check your homework anytime you claim they are finished. Might as well take the opportunity to raise your skill which are low Potter.

-Hmpf...

-Don't hmpf me!

-Sorry sir...

-Well I guess living with your aunt explains your poor education. But I won't be lenient to you because of that! You must work hard if you want to finish school with a decent level."

For a moment, Harry didn't know what was worse: having an aunt who didn't care about his grades or his least professor giving private lessons. He just nodded. He really was tired.

"You won't be allowed to get out alone. Especially at night. If I found you trying to sneak away, you'll be very sorry indeed. When l need to shop or go to the forest, you'll come with me. I do have a private garden, you won't go there without my permission. I'll cook for you decent meal, don't you dare complain. This is not a restaurant. You'll eat what I'll serve you. you won't touch my stuff without asking me first. Oh, and curfew is at nine. Any questions?

-Hum, no, it was clear sir.

-Good, you may rest for today. It seems you didn't get any sleep."

Was is that obvious he was tired? Harry got up and went to the bedroom, might as well calling his since he was staying there for the next month. He laid down on the bed and looked Hedwig.

"This summer is going to be weird..."


	4. Chapter 4

The first week with Snape had been difficult. While the Dursley wanted him to stay away the longest, Snape was constantly over his shoulder which was rather annoying. Did he thought he was going to run away? He wasn't but Harry felt to it every hour. He wandered for a moment if he was going to follow him in the toilet or bathroom.

The next day after seeing Dumbledore and Umbridge, Snape had took him to shopping. He had told Harry he didn't bear to see him in clothes that even a house elf wouldn't want it. Harry spooked up, Snape wasn't really a master in fashion. He looked like a bat but of course he wasn't going to tell him that. For some reason, he feared more his potion teacher than some lunatic escaped from a prison. So Snape dragged him a un muggle shop. Harry argued he had no muggle money with him.

"It was the ministry's decision to put you under my watch. They'll took care of the expenses. Just take some proper clothes for the rest of the summer."

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to be cared of. All the possessions he had, he used his parents' money to get it, except for his broomstick that was bought by professor McGonagall and Hedwig offered by Hagrid.

They crossed some streets. It wasn't like Privet Drive with pretty white houses and gardens filled with flowers. All the houses were dirty, old and the people seemed to be the kind to speak their mind without hesitation. Actually, it suits Harry. The people in his old streets were so hypocrites always smiling but badmouthing you when your back was turned.

They entered a small shop. The seller said hello with a high voice and offered his help. Harry tried to explain he didn't want anything to flashy but the seller tried to convince him to get things that seemed to be fashion in the muggle world. Harry didn't plan to spend too much on that, so he just went were the cheapest clothes were.

Snape let him chose and was staring at the boy with great concentration. He told the brat he wasn't going to pay for that, wouldn't anyone take advantage of that situation? No, the boy went straight, after getting rid of the annoying seller, towards the cheapest things. Was it because he didn't care, wanted to pass for a reasonable boy? He wasn't sure, the brat didn't seem very open and it was fine with him. He really didn't want to hear the detailed. It wasn't his problem. They were behind Potter now.

Harry took the necessary and even a swimsuit, he never had one, thought he didn't think Snape was going to take him to the sea. Before paying, he saw a promotion about white coloring pictures and colored pencils, Harry decided to take these to pass time. Snape seemed a bit surprised about the last items.

"You draw?

-I... never had time. But Dean is very talented in drawings."

Never had time... What a nice way to say he was not allowed to do that in his family. Snape looked away. No, he didn't like when Potter tell him about his life before.

He took the opportunity to bought more foods. Teenagers ate a lot.

"Can we have some cherry?

-Hum? Alright, I guess."

At least, he wasn't asking for some stupid candies or chocolate bars. Snape was glad with himself. It seemed he had been strict enough the first day. The brat knew what to ask to avoid trouble. Good, maybe there was some hope for his behavior that had been unacceptable for the first two years. Better for his sake to stay in the rank because he won't miss him!

They went home. Harry tidy his new stuff in the ward robe, then took his books. He intended to begin with his history essay. He sat i the library where a desk was. He decide to first read documentaries and then write. Maybe in the afternoon. He read the subject. It was about how difficult it was for muggles to catch real witches or wizard. He needed two rolls of parchments but when he had read his book he didn't see how he was going to do that. His book summed up everything, how was going to detailed that?

"Your brain doesn't work fast does it?"

Harry jumped. Snape was right behind him.

"Lunch time."

Harry followed him to the kitchen. It was vegetables with eggs. Harry felt he wasn't going to have much spaghettis or hamburger or even ice creams this summer. They were both silent. Harry didn't know is he should say something. The situation was so uncomfortable. He finished his plate and ate some cherry.

"Thank you, it was good." he said in a low voice.

Snape looked at him but answered nothing. Yes, this was weird!

Harry passed most of the afternoon in the library but didn't figure out what to write. Gosh, if it was like that for history, how is was going to be the other subjects. Depressed, Harry closed his book and went to the living room to color the drawings. Snape was in here.

"Potter, have you written something?

-Not yet.

-What are you waiting for?

-I'm thinking. You said you'll check them only when I am finished.

-Potter! I will not tolerate insolence!"

Harry looked away. He wasn't going to tell him he was having difficulties. Not ever.

The whole week passed. Harry tried to figure out how to make it, he was writing, erasing, writing again. He always said vague things when Snape asked him if he had finished. He knew he didn't believe him when he was saying he was almost done.

On Saturday, Snape decide to check. He was reading Harry notes. When he finished, he put down the paper and stared at Harry in a cold way that made him shiver.

"You know Potter, you have an excellent excuse for being so low. You can claim that the attack touched severely your brain so it doesn't work properly!"

Harry felt rage going through him. Easy for him, he had passed his exams ages ago! And he was sure his parents didn't stop him for making his homework.

"A week... almost a week passed! And you weren't able to write a page! Or even tried! Just some remarks. But, go on that way, after all, famous Potter probably doesn't need to work. Everyone will provide him!"

Harry trembled, still with rage. what was his problem?

"Do you know what happens with poor students?

-What are you going to do? Tell my parents? screamed Harry.

-Potter! Don't you dare to speak to me with that tone!

-Then stopped saying those awful remarks!

-Oh, you mean the truth?

-Severus!"

They both turned their head. McGonagall was standing here, very upset.

"Minerva, I forgot you were supposed to come.

-So it seems, what's happening?"

Snape explained. Harry didn't say a thing, it was useless to argue with adults anyway...

"Potter, sit down.

-Yes professor...

-Do you have difficulties with writing essay?

-I... don't see how I can do two rolls of parchments with that subject.

-So, you have a problem with methodology. It's all right. Severus can help you (she stared at him), he was an excellent student you know."

They were silent for a moment.

"Severus, a word?"

They left Harry and went to the living room. Harry pressed his ear against the wall.

"Severus, Harry is still fragile after what happened. I'm not saying to let pass everything but you must be patient with.

-I should remind you I wasn't given a choice in the matter. I was forced to take the boy in. I'll do the things in my way!"

Harry sighed. He already knew Snape hated him so that's why he didn't understand the reason he had to stay with him. Oh right, because of Sirius Black. But still, it was the second time he was with adults who couldn't stand him. He knew social service were bad in the muggle world but the wizards were no better!

He took of his ear. He didn't care about the rest. She was probably going to lecture him but he wouldn't care. After all, he was awful to him and the rest of the Gryffindors right under Dumbledore's nose in school. Why would he act differently in his own house?

They reappeared.

"Potter, tomorrow I'll teach you how to write essay.

-Okay... sir..."

McGonagall sighed. After a while, she left and went to Dumbledore's office. He was there sitting in his chair.

"How did it go?

-Seriously, I wonder if this is good idea. I'm afraid Severus's grudge is still there. He doesn't seem to be able to distinct Potter from his father.

-Alas, it was the ministry order.

-Since when do you care about that?

-If we want to remove him, we'll have to explain the story and I'm pretty sure Severus wouldn't like that. Harry's safety is primordial. Besides, it's only for the summer."

McGonagall said nothing else, she was just hoping they wouldn't tear each other apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to my followers! I hope you still enjoy the story!

Next morning, Harry was sitting on the sofa and Snape next to him.

"Alright Potter, talk to me about the subject.

-Hum, we have to tell how wizards escaped muggle from hunting.

-No kidding, said Snape sarcastically. Potter in subject like this, you are expected to expand it. Not just to stick word to word to it. What else does it tell you? You read many things I believe this week."

Yes he did.

"Well, that many innocent muggles died because they were accused wrongly.

-Hum, well yes...

-But it was mostly independent women or people who lived differently. They were afraid of them.

-Yes, said Snape though he wouldn't have choose that way if he had to write this essay.

-So I can develop about the fact that muggles were afraid of what is different to them and I can make a parallel with wizards who also are afraid of different way of living."

That wasn't definitively not the way Snape saw that but the brat made an effort.

"That's an example. Do you see what I want to teach you?"

They stayed all morning discussing about what could be done. Harry was getting very quickly.

"This kind of methodology works with all subject. You need read and then use the information well, not just spitting out."

A noise was heard, it came from Harry's stomach.

"Sorry.

-Don't be. I'll prepare lunch while you'll note all we had said. Then this afternoon, you'll write that essay.

-Sir?

-What?

-I forgot to ask you but... how did aunt Petunia know where you were living?"

Snape sighed, he knew he would have asked eventually.

"When she was a student, your mother lived near here.

-Really? Are my grand-parents still around?

-What? No, they died a long time ago?"

Snape didn't want to tell him that they had been murdered by Death Eaters.

"Oh, alright."

Obviously the boy had hoped for a family for a moment. Harry sighed and began to write. Since Snape was annoyed to have him, Harry decided to avoid him as much as possible. It will only stick to his homework. For this week, it was still tense between them. But Harry managed to know when his homework were good. If it was bad, Snape just loved to criticize him and Harry made huge effort not to explode. He had the impression Snape wanted to make him mad so he could get rid of him. But when it was good, Snape would said something like could be worse and it was enough for Harry. But he began to feel a little depressed. He wish he could go to the Burrow like the previous summer. But he doubt it will happen. All he had to do was to wait and not to give his teacher reasons to hate him more.

One morning, he woke up and realize something; he was thirteen today. He sighed, he never had a proper birthday. The Dursley didn't care. They always gave him trash. Harry didn't know what was worse: that or that they forgot. He remembered how jealous he was when it was Dudley's. He just wished the same: cake, presents, friends to celebrate that and a family congratulates him. Lily and James Potter probably spoiled him when he was little but he couldn't remember. He probably should feel lucky. After all, he survived three times Lord Voldemort, last year, the year before and when he was a baby. But Harry didn't feel that way. He felt a hole that would never be filled.

He sat on his bed and took his album where he had photos of them. How he wished to enter so he could know how it felt to be hug by people who love you. It only made him sadder so he closed it, dressed himself and went down. Not expected a thing.

"I suppose I should say happy birthday" said Snape with an annoyed voice.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, but then he looked at him and saw what was bothering him. The table was full of presents. Harry recognize the owl that belonged to the Weasley.

"Whoa! It's the first time I have so much presents!

Snape couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. So much presents? There were only four or five! Did the Dursley were that bad? Even his mother made things for his birthday like his favorite meals or something.

"They never celebrate yours?

-No, said Harry, unable to detach his eyes. They said it was a waste of time."

Snape felt a burst of anger through his veins. He never liked Petunia since his childhood. And he was right seeing how she was treating her own nephew, the only last thing that remains of Lily.

He looked at his green eyes that were full of joy. It was the first time since he was here he had that look.

Harry didn't know where to begin. He took one and unwrapped it. It was from Ron. There was a paper from the Daily Prophets that said Arthur Weasley had won a prize of seven hundred galleons and it had a pictures of the family. Harry was so Happy for them. He looked at all the figures and didn't recognize two of them but he suspected it was Bill and Charlie, Ron older brothers. The letter said:

"Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Dad said that you are not with the muggles anymore. What happened? But he won't tell us more. Anyway, it's better that way, they were morons!

It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.

I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of its gone this trip but they are going to buy me a new wand! We'll be back about a week before the term starts and we'll be going up to London to get our stuffs. Any chance of meeting you there? Oh, and Percy is a Head Boy. He got the letter last week.

Ron "

Harry couldn't help but smile. He opened his present. Ron sent him a note with it saying it was a Pocket Sneakoscope. If someone untrustworthy was around, it was supposed to light up and spin.

"For once, he had a good idea, said Snape, with Sirius Black on the loose, it can be helpful.

-Ron always had good ideas! protested Harry.

-Oh, like borrowing the car?"

Harry felt himself becoming red. It was still a bad memory. Not only, they had been almost expelled but the Weasley had gotten into trouble because of that. Harry would definitively paid them back.

"That wasn't all his fault, that was mine too, answered Harry with a low voice.

-Glad you recognize it! I still can't believe how you managed to escape expulsion.

-I'm not proud...

-Good, you shouldn't be!"

Harry decided to open the other presents. There was a box full of cake from Mrs. Weasley. Another one was from Hermione. Her letter said:

 _"Dear Harry,_

 _Ron told me that you weren't with you family anymore but he had no more detail, I do hope everything is alright._

 _I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you but then Hedwig turned up! I think he wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I ordered it from an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting delivered it, it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family? I bet he's learning loads I'm really jealous, the ancient Egyptians were fascinating._

 _There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here too. I've rewritten my History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long, it's two rolls of parchment more than professor Binns asked for._

 _Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? I really hope you can, if not I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September the first._

 _Love from_

 _Hermione_

 _PS: Ron says Percy's head boy. I'll bet Percy is really pleased but Ron doesn't seem too happy about that."_

Harry smiled and opened her present. It was kit, a Broomstick Servicing kit! it contained everything to had to maintain his old Nimbus 2000 in a good shape!

"Whoa! Hermione! Awesome!"

He really looked forward to use it but probably best in his bedroom.

"I hope I can win the Quidditch Cup this year!"

Snape didn't say anything. It was James Potter's son alright.

"Oh this one if from Hagrid."

He opened it, it was book but a strange one. It was written _The monster book of monsters_ and it bit Harry.

"Aouch!

-What the hell is that?"

Snape took his wand and petrify the book. He examined Harry's hand.

"Nothing big, what is wrong with that... man?"

For once, Harry couldn't blame his teacher. He read the card.

 _"Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday! Think you light find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Dumbledore told me everything. Hope you're doing well with professor Snape._

 _All the best,_

 _Hagrid"_

Harry wasn't sure how a biting book will help him this year. He saw Snape frowned like he knew what was going on.

"Dear me, he whispered.

-Something I should know?

-If it is what I think it is..."

Snape wouldn't go on. But still Harry was happy. He checked his mail and asked.

"I didn't receive the letter from Hogwarts.

-Of course not, we will order what you need by owl.

-But I need new robes! I want to go to Diagon Alley! Sirius Black won't come if someone is with me.

-You moron! He killed thirteen people in a middle of a street in broad daylight! Twelve of them were muggles! Our world was almost exposed that day!

-He did what? No way?

-Do you understand now how dangerous he is?"

Harry gulped. He didn't expect that. But then, what was to expect of someone who was loyal to Voldemort? Snape was quite content, if he scared to boy enough, he would remain still.

"Hum, sir?

-What is Potter?

-Since, I can't go to Diagon Alley, can't I have something special for my birthday?

-Like what?

-I would like to eat spaghettis with Bolognese and pie."

Snape eyes got wilder when he saw that Harry was making the puppy eyes! Seriously? He was more sneaky that he had thought. He would probably complain to Dumbledore if he didn't have something for his birthday. But then again, his request wasn't unreasonable.

"Fine.

-Great! I'll do the Bolognese! Aunt Petunia always made me cook so I know how to prepare it."

Did he had to say that with such a casual tone? He had been literally treated like an house elf. He took him to supermarket and went to the forest to pick up forest fruits. Harry seemed to enjoyed that. They returned home and Harry prepared the meal with a light heart for he was cooking something he would eat!

Snape let him did what he wanted in the kitchen, the brat was very happy. Damn it, he hated feeling sorry for him. Two figures appeared in the living room.

"Hello Severus.

-Oh Minerva and headmaster.

-I wanted to give Harry a present for his birthday.

-He received present from his friends and a biting book from Hagrid. Care to explain?

-Why yes, Hagrid is going to be a teacher. Care of creatures.

-As I suspected. Sir, I don't doubt Hagrid had... talents, he said with a nasty smile, but are you sure he is appropriate to the job?

-Do not worry, we went through the program. It's going to be alright."

Snape and McGonagall looked at each other, they were not as confident as Dumbledore.

"Oh, I knew I heard voices, said Harry coming.

-Happy birthday Harry! said Dumbledore putting a funny hat on. Here is your present.

-Thank you sir!"

It was a beautiful set or parchment and quill.

"Were you cooking Potter? asked McGonagall.

-Yeah! said Harry with a bright smile. I'm going to check the pasta!"

He left. Dumbledore turned himself towards Snape.

"I take everything is alright?

-Could be worse. But Potter had been treated like an house elf. He told me causally he was cooking for the rest of the family. And they never celebrate his birthday.

-Good gracious Albus! We should have stepped in earlier!

-Did he say something else?

-No and I'm not forcing him to do so.

-Severus...

-Forcing him won't do him any good anyway.

-Professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall, would you like to eat with us?" cried Harry barging again.

Snape made a great effort no to yell on the boy. But fine, it was his birthday. They were his colleagues. It's not like he had invited his Gryffindor fellows.

"Well, if Severus don't mind.

-Fine, do as you please.

-All right it will be ready in five minutes.

-How much have you done? asked Snape.

-A lot, I mean, you saw Dudley right. I always had to do more than necessary. Habit I guess."

Harry didn't see the stern look on his professors. When they settle themselves, Harry had prepared everything. He was quite happy to share the meal, even with his least favorite teacher. It was actually a good lunch and a nice afternoon. Harry was a good cook and he had put a lot of hearts in this, Snape wouldn't deny it.

When bedtime had come, Harry was happy. It had been a nice day, chatting and playing chess, though he lost miserably to professor McGonagall. He hoped that his next birthday, he'll be at a good place he could call home and he could invite all his friends. For some reasons, Harry had the impression Snape was nicer to him. Was it because Dumbledore was here? He wasn't so sure but he knew he had liked his meals, especially the pie. When he left the kitchen, there was one last slice and next morning it was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up feeling more and more free from the Dursley. A week had gone by since his birthday. His homework were almost done, and when he had free time, he would spend them reading, doing his coloring pictures, sometimes in the garden when it was sunny. He would even help Snape take care of the plant needed for some potions. They weren't talking much but at least, he wasn't yelling at him. This afternoon, Snape asked him to help clear his cellar. It was mostly taking object and put them outside so people could take them and Harry notice it was only muggle things. He always thought that being a Slytherin meant being a pure blood but then Harry did not know much about the wizard world yet. So he assumed some Snape's relatives were muggles. While cleaning, Harry found a lot of puzzles and Snape allowed him to keep them for the rest of the summer. So Harry decided to do one while Snape was in his laboratory asking him not to disturb. He settles himself in the living room. Harry tried one. They were all with a lot of pieces but it was fine by him.

He had one once. He had won it in a school lottery. He was so happy for it was his first toy. He couldn't do it in his cupboard so he went to the living room. Dudley ad asked him to let him play and Harry was forced to accept but deeply he had hoped he could finally be friend with his cousin. But it wasn't Dudley intention's. He had thrown the pieces in the chimney claiming it was too difficult. Harry yelled at him he was too stupid for this and of course he had been slapped by both Vernon and Petunia and put in the cupboard without meal. The rest of the puzzle had been put in the trashes. It had been three years before Hagrid came.

This memory made him sad so he tried to put aside when he heard someone coming. Harry rose his head and saw Umbridge. Though she didn't do any harm to him, Harry couldn't like her, there was something mean in her eyes. Plus the fact she looked like a pink toad.

"Why, good afternoon Mister Potter, she said with high girly voice.

-Good afternoon, do you want me to warn professor Snape you're here?

-No, that won't be necessary. I wanted to talk to you."

Harry didn't feel well, he really preferred Snape was here. But he didn't dare to tell her.

"Potter, you know how much the ministry care about you right?

-Hum, yes.

-We have been supporting you all along and we'll make sure your next tutor is a suitable one devoted to us and you, unlike those miserable muggles.

-Okay...said Harry feeling definitively sick.

-For example, we are currently asking them to give us back the money they have received for taking care of you.

-WHAT?"

Harry thought a bus just rolled over him.

"They were receiving money? Like some kind of pension?

-Why, yes a big one, you didn't know? And we learn they told your previous teachers that you were a mentally ill boy in your primary school."

It was like a dam just exploded in Harry's head. That's why the teacher were so hard towards him and the others kids. They were told Harry was dangerous. His family made sure no one will favor him since day one! He always wondered how they could allow so much presents and other stuff. And it was thanks to the money they received to take care of him, to buy him clothes, toys, good meals, health care. He heard his aunt's voice:

"You are costing us so much! We can't buy you anything! Be thankful for what we give you, you ingrate boy! No one loves you! You should have die!"

He felt so upset, so sad, so twisted, so many emotions run through him. He rose and run outside the house and jostle Snape without noticing it. He didn't hear his teacher yelling at him, calling him to come back. His memories were flushing his ears. He couldn't hear anything else. They had abused him, in all the way possible! They made him feel guilty about them, they made him feel he was responsible of all their misfortunes. And yet, Harry had hoped... Stupid! He was so stupid. No more excuses, they took advantage of him more than he thought! When Harry stopped out of breathe, he let himself collapse on the ground cold and wet. He cried, very loud. He never asked that. They abused him and steal from him and yet they were not happy if he was happy. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his nose was flowing.

He remembered when they were at Marge's house, Vernon's sister, Harry walk on the tail of her favorite dog. The dog had chased him to a tree. Harry had climbed on it. He called desperately his aunt. But she was laughing with the others and yet he kept calling. But it was only until midnight he was allowed to come inside but it had been raining, he was wet and was punished for putting water inside the house. He was hearing her laugh right now. She was mocking him. Why did he expect her to love him? He cried harder calling for the first time his parents:

"Mommy! Daddy! Come back! Don't leave me alone!"

But no one responded. And Harry cried more. It was the first time he felt so lonely since he discovered he was a wizard. When his head hurt, he opened his eyes to see where he was. In the forest, he had run into the forest.

Harry tried to rose but screamed. His feet were injured, he had been in the living room so he only had socks. They were bleeding.

Panic invaded him. He didn't know how much time had passed, how to get out, he didn't have his wand, nor money and a psychopath was outside looking for him. Harry shivered. With great pain, he rose and began to scream.

"Help! Somebody! HELP!"

He had to go home... but it didn't have one. No one wanted him right. He fell down and began to cry again still screaming for help. He was cold, he was hurt. He wanted someone to comfort him.

"Potter? Where the hell are you?"

Harry stopped, he had heard Snape. But this time, he didn't care if he yelled at him or punished him, no, he wanted to get out.

"Help! Please! Sir! HELP!"

There was so much despair in his voice! Snape never thought he would hear him scream like that.

When he was working, he heard noises. Ready to punish the brat, he went out and was shove off by him. And the next moment Harry was outside, without shoes and ignoring his calls! Then he saw a surprised Umbridge and Snape figured she had said something very upsetting. But that matter would wait, he had to catch the brat. But he was quick. So he send a signal to Dumbledore and went after him. Luckily he had be seen by many muggles running to the forest. And now the boy was screaming like the Dark Lord was right behind him.

He saw him, lying down, with tears and mucus all over his face and bleeding feet.

"You idiot! Don't you dare to..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Harry had throw himself into his arms and was crying again. Shocked, he did not pushed the boy away.

"They hate me! Why? What did I do? I just wanted to be loved by them! By someone! I'm so stupid! I always hoped they would change! Or apologize! Of course not! Why would they? I am so stupid! They did everything to make me unhappy! What should I do?!"

Snape didn't know what to say. Is that why he never complained about them? He hoped they will understand the errors of their ways? Harry's arms were clutching on Snape's torso.

"I want my parents back! I want my dad, I want my mum!"

Snape felt he was going to vomit, it was his fault, in part, she was gone. He was one of the reasons Harry had no parents. For the first time he thought about how they felt that night when they saw the Dark Lord in their house, knowing no one would survive... How did James Potter act? Did he try to protect her? Or run away? He had no idea. The only certainty was they were dead and now their son was crying in his arms. He heard Harry sobbed.

"What happened Potter?

-Umbridge said they told everyone I was disturbed and that they were receiving a pension, a large one, to take care of me, but they never did! They never bought me a single thing! It was all for Dudley! And they said I cost them too much! And they made me work for them, like a compensation, like I was supposed to be grateful for them letting me stay! But they never gave me a room! I was sleeping in the cupboard! Even though there was enough room"!

Snape couldn't help but closed his arms and hold him. Damn that woman! Maybe Dumbledore was right about not telling him the truth on Black, it would destroy him right now.

"You're not stupid Potter. There is nothing stupid about asking to be loved."

He knew that feeling too well, he loved her but she didn't. And yet he was always hoping. He definitively understand.

He sat and let the boy cried into his arms, holding him tight.

"They won't hurt you anymore, we won't let them."

Harry squeezed himself against Snape. He felt better now he was in somebody's arm, he didn't care who it was. He felt safe.

"My head hurts.

-I'll give you some potion when we're home and I'll check your feet."

Home... Hogwarts was his home not Snape's house. Why did he say we?

Harry shivered. He felt his legs wouldn't walk him. Snape sighed and did something Harry would never expect him to do: carry him into his arms like a toddler. But he was to tired and hurt to think anything else. He put his arms around his teacher and his head against the shoulder. Snape was annoyed, the brat was heavy but yelling at him wasn't a good idea. Actually, he was more frail than he thought. He managed to send a message to Dumbledore and walk straight to his house. He didn't notice Sirius Black was watching them afar. He frowned and then left.

Dumbledore was here with Minerva, Kingsley and Umbridge. Without a word, he put Harry in his bed room, treated his injuries and gave him a potion.

"Don't leave me alone...

-Fine, I'll stay until you're asleep.

-Thank you."

It didn't take long. Snape looked at him. He was in the same state than the first night, maybe worse. Damn, the smile he had a week ago seemed ages now.

He went down to the living room where the rest was. He looked at Umbridge.

"I don't remember we had an appointment today, he said very calm.

-Well, no but I wanted a word with Potter about the role the ministry had in helping him.

-I don't know about the ministry but you, you didn't help at all."

Umbridge took a shock expression. Dumbledore decided to interfere.

"How is Harry?

-What do you think? He cried in my arms, no he exploded would be more appropriate.

-I see.

-Is that true? Petunia Dursley making sure no one will care for him?

-Why, yes, said Umbridge.

-And you felt he needed to know that? asked a very upset McGonagall.

-He needed to know how awful they were!

-He already did! He lived with them!"

The two women were standing, looking at each other. Snape thought they were going to use their hands.

"Enough. We should leave. We will continue this matter at the ministry. Severus, watch over the boy and call me if you need me.

Snape nodded as they left. He sighed; back to square one. He went to Harry's bedroom and looked at him. Harry was sleeping but clearly it was disturbed. What did his mother used to do when he was upset? Right, rub the forehead. With an uneasy feeling, he did that and it seemed to work. Harry seemed more relax. He stayed here a moment then left.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up the next morning feeling awful, sick, weak and especially stupid. It was worse than the first day he arrived. He didn't understand his aunt. Did Lily do something to her? Even, so how it was Harry's fault? He was sick of being hated for something he didn't chose. He had no idea what it was and didn't care. They chose to make him unhappy since day one. They weren't good people. They were awful, monsters. They pretend they were a good family but it was a lie. They were the worst. They had steal from him, treated him like a piece of crap. He felt anger through his veins... It was like a poison. He felt he could hurt them badly if given the chance. And he felt horrible for having such thoughts. He didn't want to get up. He felt safe that way, no one hurt him while he was in his bed under the blankets, all alone.

He heard footsteps coming and the door opens. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was asleep but it didn't fool his teacher.

"Potter, I know you are not asleep. You need to eat something, it's lunch time. I won't repeat myself."

The door closed. Harry sighed. He felt ashamed about yesterday, about crying in Snape's arms like he was trusty. Was he? Harry didn't know what to think. At that moment, he needed an adult to comfort. Snape did, more or less. He took him back, didn't yell at him or look at like he usually do. Maybe it was an improvement. Still Harry didn't know what to think about his teacher. Could he trust him? About protecting him from Sirius Black by letting him stay in his house, yes. Will he be here during the year if Harry needed someone? He wasn't sure. But Snape had saved him once right? During his first year from Quirell. Dumbledore had told him it was because Snape owned a debt towards James Potter, that's all. It meant he had some honor. But Harry was afraid, afraid of trust someone that would deceived him at some point. Adults couldn't be trust completely, right? Part of him wanted Snape to stay his hated teacher but an another one wished he could be a little more. Not much, just he will listen when Harry needs to talk since he had witnessed his weak side. He still had the impression something was crushing him. He cried again, feeling ashamed. Dumbledore and many people knew now. He just hoped it will never reach the ears of his comrades, he'll never ear the end of it, especially from Malefoy.

He get up with great difficulties, dressed himself and went down the kitchen. Snape was here, waiting for him, always dressed in black. He stared at him. Harry sit down and eat in silence. The meals always had been silent but this one was an unbearable one. Harry could feel the tension. When he was done, he was about to go back to his bedroom but Snape stoped him:

"Not so quick Potter."

Very slowly, Harry turned his head. Snape looked angry alright.

"Sit down."

So Harry did, feeling a little scared. He looked at his teacher. He seemed angry but as Harry did something wrong not with the expression of disgust Snape usually have.

"So care to explain why you ran out like an idiot knowing there is a murderer after you?

-I... I...don't know. I wasn't thinking.

-Obviously. What if Sirius Black found you before I did?

-I…. probably be dead by now….

-Good, your brain seems to work a little. I told you not to get out of the house!

-I needed to... go away I guess. I was so upset about what she told me. I knew they didn't like me but it was... too much hearing that."

Harry was looking at his feet. He felt he could put his head on Snape's shoulder but he restrain himself. He was still embarrassed that he carried him

"Look at me Potter.

-Yes sir...

-I understand you were upset. I guess anyone would have been, but you need to control yourself! To control your emotions! You were lucky Black wasn't around. To let his feeling dominate you will conduct to your doom."

Harry had no idea how he should react to that. But the least he could do was:

"Sir, thank you.

-…. You welcome."

They stayed silence for a while. Then Harry looked up to his teacher. As usual, it was hard to say what was on his mind. But it will be soon the time to go to Hogwarts, his true home.

Before he could say something, Dumbledore came in with McGonagall.

"Potter, she said. I hope you know how scared we were because of your behavior.

-I already lectured him Minerva.

-Good, don't you dare act like that back at school. I'm asking you if you feel upset to talk about it with me or another teacher or even Percy since he's Head Boy now."

Harry wasn't sure he will be able to talk about his feelings with Percy or another teacher. As far as he was concerned, it was enough.

"Was it true? Harry asked. What Umbridge said?

-Miss Umbridge Harry, answered Dumbledore. And yes, I'm afraid it's true. We didn't want to tell you that."

Harry wished he didn't, he wished someone would obliviate his memories of that conversation. Maybe Lockart felt better now?

"Can I go to my room?

-Alright Potter."

Harry ran through and lay on the bed. He felt better now. Hedwig sat beside him and he hugged her, she pushed her head against his.

"Thank you Hedwig, you are a true friend."

She bit his ear nicely, Harry chuckled. He felt sleepy, he'll feel better tomorrow, probably but still he felt cold….

"WHAT?"

Harry jumped. Was that Snape who screamed like that? He went out of the bedroom to listen what happened.

"Are you out of your mind? He's probably an accomplice of…

-Severus, trust my judgment, everything will be fine. I'm asking you to begin the potion's preparation.

-Does the ministry agree?

-Well, I won't deny it was hard to convince them…

-How surprising.

-Severus, Harry heard McGonagall, you're an adult now and you should be able to stay professional.

-I beg your pardon?

-You heard me, if you don't behave I shall take measures. After all, I was your teacher once.

-Are you serious?

-Yes I am.

-Fine, but if something goes wrong, don't say I didn't warn you. What are you doing here Potter?

-I heard you scream sir….

-I didn't, your ears are too delicate."

Dumbledore smiled while McGonagall raised her eyes.

"Let's just say Harry that Severus doesn't agree with the nomination with our new teacher of Defense against the dark arts.

-So you missed the job again?"

Harry regretted his words, for a moment he thought Snape was going to kill him. Or rather his eyes were saying the moment they will be alone, he'll make him sorry for saying that.

"Well, that's all, we'll see you at Hogwarts Harry."

And they went. Harry didn't dare to look Snape. At least it had made him forget about the Dursley for a while.

"Sorry sir, it's just everyone knows you want the job so….

-You are lucky the semester hasn't begun. Otherwise I would have taken 50 points from Gryffindor."

Harry knew he was able to do that so he just nodded. But he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?

-Sorry, it's just your reaction, and that professor McGonagall lectured you like you were a child.

-Glad I made you laugh, are you feeling better know?"

Harry didn't know what answer that. Yes a little, but still he felt cold and unsure especially towards Snape. Could he trust him? Will he be here for him like this summer or the moment school would began, he would be satisfied because he won't have to baby sit him?

Harry was afraid of the answer but decided to say:

"A little better sir.

-Fine go rest if you want.

-I rather do puzzles if you don't mind.

-I don't."

Harry settles himself and saw that his unfinished puzzle was still here, Snape didn't remove it. He wanted to ask. But then he thought. Why did Snape hate him? Because he looked like James Potter. But still Snape saved his life in his first year. Dumbledore said it was because James saved him once. So it means Snape had honor that was much more than the Dursley. He helped him with his homework, took him to the forest, while all he had to do was to feed him. So he felt he had to go through all the process when it came to have a child under his roof. Yes Snape had been kind to him in a way. And now that he knew all about him, he'll be more reliable. He actually had more fun with him than his family, how ironic.

Snape sat in his chair and read a book. All both in their activities and yet it wasn't weird at all. It was like a home almost….


	8. Chapter 8

The final week arrived. Harry was getting more excited as the summer came to an end. His homework were finished, he was sure he'll have good grades and he wanted to see all of his friends, to practice Quidditch. He was hoping he could won the cup this year.

The last days weren't the great of fun but it hadn't been boring either. Snape made him do all the potions of the previous years, might as well take the opportunity he had said. Of course Harry had protested but found the motivation when Snape told him Lily Potter was the best student in potion during his years of Hogwarts. He had said that with great difficulties so Harry imagined Snape was jealous of her talent which made Harry somehow very happy. Since he was good in Quidditch like his father, he decided he'll be good in potion like his mother. It was his way to be closer of them.

Harry had beg his teacher to let him meet with his friends in Diagon Alley but he hadn't been successful as Snape argued Sirius Black could be there waiting for him. With great deception, he wrote (with Snape's permission) that he couldn't go there and would explain everything to them in the train and he couldn't wait to see them.

"For I'll take the train right?

-Yes you will, I also need a day to prepare my class and I can't watch you while doing it Potter."

A day alone will do him good, that was the great thing about summer. He was alone and no one was bothering him.

After writing the letters, Harry was thinking what could he do when Snape enters his bedroom.

"Potter, I need to take some flower near a pond in the forest. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

Harry was quick and decided to took his swimsuit. He would love to take a swim even if it was just a pond. They get out of the house. It was a nice, warm and sunny day. It felt great on his skin. Harry was jumping behind his teacher. The muggles didn't seem to care about him, sometimes some of them will nod towards Snape. They probably assumed they were relatives. He didn't seem to have so many friends.

When they arrived, Harry undressed and put himself into the pond. It wasn't deep which was a good thing for he didn't really know how to swim and wasn't keen to let Snape know about that. He saw too many bad things about him. Harry spotted tadpoles and tried to catch them though he knew he had no chance but it was funny.

Snape said nothing while he was in the pond. He watch him as he seemed to enjoy himself like a normal child. He remembered having fun in this very pond long time ago. He let him have it and began to take the plants.

Harry sat in the cold water and looked at his reflection and froze. There was a shadow right behind him though he didn't see the face, it clearly had a human shape. The shadow wasn't moving. He turned his head. There was no one except for Snape who was busy. Harry looked at the water again. The shadow was still here. It looked familiar but not in frighten way, quite the contrary. It felt reassuring. Harry moved closer to his reflection in hoping he'll have more details. But then, the wind blew and the shadow disappear. Harry sighed. It was probably something he imagined because of the tree above. Still...

"Sir there..."

Harry stop talking. There was something weird with his voice. It was... different.

"Sir, my voice! It's not normal!"

Snape had raised his head and stared at him.

"It's nothing Potter.

-What do you mean?

-Never heard of puberty?

-Nope."

Snape wished he never heard the answer. He looked at Harry again. The boy seemed to desire what is was. Well, he had the right to. He felt he had no choice but to explain that to Potter. This was going to be very embarrassing, he swore the old coat will pay for that... somehow. They returned home when he had enough supplies and they sat in the living room. Snape took a deep breath, the sooner he told, the better.

"Potter, puberty is... the moment where your body is changing. You won't be a child anymore but not an adult yet. As a boy, your voice will change. You'll have to shave for hair will grow on your face.

-Shave?

-Maybe not right now, it depends on people."

Harry tried to imagine himself with a beard, a long one like Dumbledore, which was hard.

"So that's it? Just that? What about girls, do they have puberty also?"

For the first time since long, Snape wanted to run away. He wasn't good at that, thought he knew what happened to girl, he was very embarrassed to mention that. Couldn't he just take a book?

"Well, yes but not in the same way of course...

-What happens?

-Potter, do you really need to know?

-What's wrong about knowing? Are you embarrassed?

-No, I am not. Girls will become more... womanly...

-What do you mean?

-Potter, are you an idiot? Have you seen grown up women?

-Yes.

-Then, they'll be like them."

Harry felt himself becoming red. He understood what he meant, they were going to have breast.

"So for boys, it's only the voice and hair on the face?

-Well, not just the face, on other... parts..."

He wished he never said that. Harry wasn't an idiot, the only part of the body Snape would feel ashamed to talk about with him will be the intimate one. Still, he appreciated the effort from his teacher and told himself to check it next shower.

"That's all?

-No, you'll have new emotions.

-Which one?

-No going to spoil everything."

Harry had a feeling he didn't want to pursue the conversation.

"Ok, hum, thank you for telling me this.

-...You're welcome."

Harry went to his bedroom. Snape sighted. He hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. He heard a cough. He turned and saw Dumbledore's head in the fire with a great smile. Snape thought he was going to kill him.

"What have you heard?

-Well, quite all of it, he answered almost laughing. You did the right thing by telling the bases of puberty though it is a little bit more complicated.

-Find a proper tutor and he'll explain that to him in details! That was embarrassing enough!

-I don't see why, it's natural, we all go through this. I never understood why people were so reluctant to talk about it, about be attracted by others, girls having their first periods...

-Sir, you are always an alien when it comes to standard, cut Snape.

-I take that as a compliment, said Dumbledore with a smile. Kingsley will take Harry to King cross.

-Fine.

-I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

And so he left. Snape sighed and sat in his favorite chair. He looked at the burning fire where Dumbledore's head was a few minutes ago. He never imagined Black would escaped, nor did he think Dumbledore would hire Remus Lupin as a teacher and worst of it defense against dark arts. His hands clenched over the armchair as hate run through him. Dumbledore was wrong to trust him! He knew Lupin was friends with Black. He just needed proof of that. He wanted so much to be the one who caught Black, it'll be the best and sweet revenge. Over what happened in school and what he did to her...He hoped Potter will never learn that part ever!

"Sir?"

Snape didn't hear him coming.

"What is it?

-Are you alright? You seemed... angry.

-Not at you if it was bothering you.

-Sir, why is everyone surprised Sirius Black escaped? Thing like that happen all the time.

-In the muggle world yes but not here in Britain. Black is the first.

-What's with Azkaban? Hagrid seems so terrified and he's the braves man I have ever met.

-I assumed you never heard of Dementors.

-No sir.

-They are the guardians of the prison. Dark creatures. Trust me, you don't want to be near them."

There was something in his voice Harry never heard before. Even him seemed to be afraid of that. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know more about creatures that would terrify Hagrid and Snape. e

"So can he enters Hogwarts?

-Are you afraid?

-A little sir...

-Even with what happened the last two years?

-You weren't there! I was scared of course. It's just my life and others were at stake so I had to act.

-No one will blame you for that."

They stayed silence for a few minutes.

"We're doing everything we can to protect you and the other students. That's why you can't do as you please and stay within the castle where you're safe!

-I understand sir. Sir?

-What is it Potter?

-I know you were asking to do so but still, thank you.

-For what?

-Well, taking care of me during the summer.

-I was just doing my job.

-That was also my aunt's job to take care of me and she didn't, said Harry in a cold voice.

-Put it that way. I guess, fine you're welcome."

Harry couldn't ask him if he could be reliable this year. Not straight away.

"During classes, are things going to be different?

-What do you mean? Do you expect a special treatment?

-No!

-Good, because you won't have one."

Harry was sure Snape didn't understand his intentions so he'll have to wait the semester to find out. He put a magical puzzle on the table. The picture will change anytime it was finished so it was fun to begin again and again. Harry was concentrated on it and sometimes when a piece wouldn't fit, Snape will take it and place it on it's place. They were silent for the rest of the day but it didn't bother Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up very early in order to take the train. He was so excited. His luggage were ready and so was him in seconds. He was standing in the hall with Snape when Kingsley arrived.

"Are you ready young man?

-Yes, sir.

-Good, I'll put your stuff in the car."

Harry looked outside and saw a black car waiting. He then turned towards Snape.

"I'll see you tonight professor.

-Yes, you will."

Without another word, Harry left and went into the car, it was very large and comfortable. The car started, Harry gave a last look to the house he had been for almost two months. He had no idea what was ahead but it'll be better.

Thought it looked like a normal car, it wasn't. It went on very fast and avoid all the others vehicles, it's like muggles couldn't see them.

Finally, they arrived at the train station. Harry felt happiness through him. He took his luggage helped by Kingsley and went straight to platform 9,3/4.

"Let's settle you, shall we?"

Harry search familiar faces into the crowd but was hurried by Kingsley. They found a compartment at the end of the train.

"There, no you just wait..

-Harry!"

Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Parvati were here.

"Guys!

-We saw you afar but you just continue your way!

-Yeah, Kingsley was helping me here."

They all look at the Auror with great interest. He smiled and add:

"Well, you'll be alright. Good bye Harry, do well in school and behave.

-Yes sir."

He nodded towards the others and left. Then, they all sat as the train was leaving. Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waving at him. He opened the window.

"Harry dear, you're okay?"

Harry had a feeling they knew everything. He smiled and answered.

"I'm fine now! Don't worry, I'll be okay now!"

The train was rolling leaving the couple, smiling at him.

"So, Ron said, mind to tell us what happened? They were rumors that you disappeared.

-Yeah, said Neville, grand-mother seemed worried sick.

-We went to ask Ron because his father work in the ministry but...

-He didn't want to tell me anything! And... Hermione! get that thing away from here!"

Harry didn't notice the basket Hermione was carrying, something orange was coming out of it.

"That's right! Harry you didn't see my cat, look! He's so cute"

She pulled it out, Harry thought the cat was many things but certainly not cute. Seamus was trying not to laugh but Lavender and Parvati were already fond of him.

"What about Scabber? He needs rest!

-Calm down Ron, said Hermione very annoyed, I'll put him back. Come on, Crookshanks, get back in there."

The cat wasn't please but did.

"So Harry what happened?

-Well, that's official. My family doesn't want me anymore.

-What?

-Maybe I'll start somewhere else. It's because of Sirius Black, heard of him?

-Heard of him? screamed Neville. The newspaper only talk about that! Even in foreign countries!

-My family didn't, said Dean, they are muggle, I'm not going to tell them there a murderer who loves You-Know-Who out there.

-Well, that's the thing, Harry add. According to the ministry he wants to kill me since Voldemort is not here anymore because of me.

-Stop saying that name for Merlin's sake!

-Sorry...

-But I don't see how it is connected to your aunt and uncle, whispered Hermione.

-Dumbledore told them to keep an eye on me, making sure I was safe and all but it was too much for them. They said I was putting them in danger so they kicked me out."

Harry wasn't going to tell them the details, no way he would. Just what he said shocked them deeply. Ron seemed very angry.

"We should have destroyed more windows when we came for you!

-Ron!

-Hermione! You heard him! They hate him! They are morons!"

The others nod. Harry felt happy. Neville put his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry we didn't know they were like that.

-It's okay, I'm never going there anymore. Right now, the minister is trying to find me a proper suitor.

-But where were you for the summer? asked Lavender.

-You'll never guess! They said I should be somewhere where Black would never find me or think I'll be there, so no Diagon Alley or in one of your homes...

-So?

-I end up with Snape."

Their faces were priceless. Harry couldn't help but smile very large.

"You know, I think this is the worst thing they could do! Spending the summer with Snape! Talking about nightmare.

-Wasn't that bad, believe or not.

-Sorry can't! Do tell!"

Harry explained what happened without mentioning the moment he cried in Snape's arms. He was still ashamed about that.

"He was nice because he knew it won't do him good he'll abuse you!"

Harry nodded but wasn't comfortable with that. Maybe they were right. Snape would become he's usual self tonight but Harry was hoping not.

The door opened. An adult was standing there. Harry thought he was a beggar for his clothes were old and patched. Though young, white hair could be seen among his brown one and he had dark shadows under his eyes.

"Hello there, my name is Remus Lupin. I'll be your new teacher of Defense against the Dark arts. Since I am in the train, I thought I could meet all the students."

They all introduced themselves. Harry expected him to stare at him the moment he would say his name but to his great surprise, he didn't.

"I'll leave you then, see you. If you have a problem don't hesitate to come to me."

He left. They all look at each other.

"He doesn't seem in good health does he? asked Parvati.

-Hope he won't die. He seems very weak."

So this was the man Snape seemed angry with. Harry wondered why, he didn't look much. When the lady with candies arrived, Harry bought a lot of it in order to share with everyone. They were having fun when an unwanted person arrive. It was Malfoy with his two "friends" Goyle and Crabbe. He had a nasty smile on his face and Harry felt anger, he knew Malfoy would say something very unpleasant.

"Is it true Potter? That your own family threw you out?

-Yeah it is, I wish they did that earlier!"

Malfoy wasn't expecting an answer like that. But he went on.

"Father told me you were crying like a baby.

-And he would know how? He wasn't there was he?"

But Harry felt awkward. Snape was friend with Lucius Malfoy, what if he told him? He didn't realize he was up along with Ron, Dean and Seamus ready to hold him.

"Don't you have better thing to do? snapped Hermione

-Actually, I wanted to ask Weasley if his fat mother fainted after receiving so much money.

-Excuse me?"

They all turned their head, Percy was here. He was no doubt patrolling and arrived just now. He tried to keep calm but obviously he was as upset as Ron whose arms had been catch by the others.

"I shall not tolerate this! I shall write a report about this! And Ron, calm down, or you'll be grounded.

-What? You heard him!

-I'll take care of the matter, I am Head Boy.

-Probably because Dumbledore pity you.

-You are just jealous! said Hermione

-Shut up you Mud..."

But Malfoy could not finish his insult for the train had stopped very violently. They all fell. It was quite a mess and the light were off.

"Ouch!

-My leg!

-Who pinched me!

-Sorry I thought you were Malfoy!

-My nose!

-Calm down! Sit down! I'm head boy!"

Percy managed to get up and went to the corridor to hush the students.

"We're having fun here? asked Georges as he and Fred entered holding Ginny's hand.

-No!

-We came when we saw those three (he showed the Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe) just in case.

-We're fine!

-And we're leaving! said Malfoy.

-Good riddance! "

The three left. Dean looked through the window.

"Why did we stop? We aren't already here are we?

-No way.

-Everyone's okay?"

Professor Lupin arrived. He lost his smile and Harry was surprise at how he seemed alert, like he was another person.

"We are fine sir, answered Hermione.

-Good, stay put all of you."

He left. They all look at each other, not reassured at all.

"Hey! said George, something is coming! But I can't see well.

-Yeah, people are coming in the train.

-What for? Who are they?

-Can't see well."

They heard noises above. Ron stood.

"I am going to check."

He was about to open the door when it did on its own. A person was standing there, if you could call that a person. It was wearing a dark cloak and had hand that looked like it belonged from a decayed corpse. But Harry had no time to details the hooded figure. Suddenly it went cold and dark. He couldn't see where he was anymore and then, he heard screaming.

"No! Not Harry! Please! Spare him! Kill me instead!

-Go away you foolish girl!

-Not Harry! Not Harry! AAAAAAAAh!

-Harry... Wake up dear, wake up."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry didn't understand what was going on but he was too tired to think. It was dark and cold. Harry felt he was falling into the darkness with no way of returning but why would he? All the happiness had been washed away. He didn't have the strength to fight back. He couldn't move his body, it was the end... His eyes were closing slowly. Maybe it was better that way, no suffering, no loss. Then he felt nothing at all. Was it death? The woman was still screaming. Harry couldn't do a thing. It's like he was tied up by invisible ropes. He had to save her somehow... She was trying to protect him from someone. Someone very dangerous. He heard a cold laugh, he knew that laugh too well. He heard it in his deepest nightmare. Then, he heard another voice. It was a soft one, calm.

"Harry... Wake up."

Someone grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes, a woman he didn't know was here. She smiled at him in a peculiar way. She wore a splendid yellow and brown dress like in the old time, Renaissance maybe? It had a lot of embroideries on it. Her hair was brown and she had beautiful grey eyes. She closed herself to him and hugged him. But for some reason, Harry was not embarrassed. She stoked his hair gently. All the cold was going away. Warm was spreading into his mind. She then spoke quietly, like nothing happened before.

"Finally, I can reach you Harry dear.

-Who are you?

-I'll tell you soon Harry but first, wake up! Your friends are worried.

-Harry!"

It was like something tore his body very hard. He breathed very loudly as he was trapped too long in water. He looked where he was. He was lying on the floor, still in the train who was now moving judging by the sounds of rolling. The lights were on and everyone was looking at him with anxious look. Ron was near him, his face closed to him. Harry felt his cheeks were red. Ron seemed to have slapped him in order to wake him up. Harry rubbed them quite annoyed.

"Finally! Ron said. We thought you had an attack! You were so pale!"

He took Harry's arm and helped him to sit. He felt very sick and was still trembling. Ron was still near him, ready to catch him in case he fall again and Harry felt to it any seconds.

"What was that?

-A dementor."

Harry turned his head. He hadn't notice Professor Lupin was here. He looked very serious and was staring him.

"A what?

-A dementor. They are the guardians of Azkaban. They are here to capture Sirius Black. When you are near one, they made you live you worst memories over, and over."

No one answered. Harry remembered Hagrid and Snape's reaction when they spoke of them. Now he understood. He wouldn't wish anyone to get closer to them, not even the people he disliked. But what was his worst memory and one that would make him feel like that? He had plenty ones, hard to chose. The Dursley made sure of that. Just the memories of his family made angry and decided to ask:

"What happened? Why was I on the floor?

-You fainted, explained Hermione still nervous. We thought you... But thank goodness you're here.

-And what about you? asked Harry with a tingling in his stomach.

-No we didn't but I thought I was never going to be happy again."

The others nodded. Harry felt ashamed. He was the only one who fainted, even Neville who was known to be scared of everything was still around thought he was paler than usual. Even Fred and Georges who always loved to joke on everything were silent, that was saying a lot. Fred was holding Ginny who was shaking very hard. Should he tell them about the voice and the woman? Was it a creation from his mind? What is memories? But of what? The only woman he knew who would scream to someone to spare his life would be... And that cold laugh... Harry gulped. He never felt that awful. Except that summer. He hated that, he needed to recover or people will think he's weak. A loud cracking made him rise his head. Professor Lupin had cut some chocolate into pieces. He gave some to the girls, the boys and finally Harry with a smile.

"It's not poisoned. It will do good."

Harry thanked him with a low voice and ate the chocolate. To his great surprise, a warm spread through his body and he felt a little better and the chocolate was excellent! Everyone were eating very loudly while Lupin watched them quietly.

"No, if you'll excuse me, I'll check the others students."

He left. Everybody was still silent. Only the chewing could be heard. It seemed no one dared to speak. Some mutters could be heard from the others compartments.

"Harry, asked Neville. You're okay?

-Yeah, I think...

-Take it easy." said Ron putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry gave him a little smile but he couldn't take that scared voice away and that mysterious woman. Who was she? She seemed familiar.

The train finally arrived at the station. They didn't talk much during the rest of the journey. Harry wanted to forget what happened very quickly. Every students seemed to be in a bad mood which was not surprising. Were those thing going to stay? Harry hoped they catch Sirius Black very soon.

"First year, over here!" said a voice they knew too well.

Hagrid was still here welcoming the new students but Harry and the others didn't have time to respond, the crowd took them to some carriage with no horses. The Gryffindor took one and it went to the castle. They were Dementors everywhere and Harry felt the coldness again. He closed his eyes and opened them when they arrived.

"You okay Harry? asked Neville

-I'm fine..

-We were afraid you would faint again...

-You fainted Potter?" said a delighted voice.

Harry froze and wished he was underground. Neville put his hands over his mouth. Malfoy went straight in front of Harry and was beaming. Ron seemed ready to attack him any moment.

"So Potter was scared of the Dementors?

-Go to hell Malfoy! screamed Ron.

-Did you faint too Weasley?

-What's going on here?" asked softly professor Lupin.

Malfoy turn around and gave an insolent look and smirked.

"Nothing, professor.

-Who fainted? asked another voice.

Harry felt a lighting just stroke him. Snape had just appeared. Malfoy seemed happy. This was not happening, this was a nightmare!

"Potter fainted because of the Dementors professor.

-Is that so? You let that happen Lupin?

-Well, I couldn't know this would happen.

-But as our new teacher against the dark arts, it is your duty to foresee those kind of things."

Snape never liked any of the previous dark arts teachers because he wanted the post but this time there was something in his look. It was beyond hate, Harry knew because Snape would look at him like that well the past two years. And he hoped he wouldn't look at him liked that ever again. Lupin didn't seem mad or to even care. He just smiled.

"I had chocolate sir, added Harry very quick. It made me good.

-Sweets are not medicine Potter, snapped Snape.

-Severus, what's going on here? asked McGonagall who just arrived.

-Apparently Potter felt ill."

Harry wished they would stop saying that out loud. The others students heard and it was only a matter of seconds the whole castle would know the story. Malfoy left with a nasty smile.

"I know that Severus, Remus sent us an owl. Come with me Potter and you too Granger. The others, go to the great hall."

Harry and Hermione followed her as Snape and Lupin went with the students who began to chat. Why did Snape have to said that so loud? Harry threw at him an angry look while his back was turned.

They entered in McGonagall's office where Mrs. Pomfrey was already here. Harry felt red. They didn't have to make a fuss about it! He was fine!

"Ah it's you? Sit down, she said before Harry could said anything. What happened?

-A dementor, Potter fainted.

-He won't be the last, trust me!

-I'm fine!

-Yes you are.

-Should he stay at the hospital tonight?

-Professor, I'm telling you I'm fine!

-He should at least have some chocolate!

-As I told professor Snape, I had some! Professor Lupin gave me!

-Ah good! I think he'll be a good teacher! That would be a change, unlike the previous one!"

Professor Lockhart also had been disliked by the whole school except from his fans that included Hermione.

"Well, Potter, if you say so, wait me outside. I need a word with Miss Granger, then we could go to the feats together."

Harry waited for a few minutes while Mrs. Pomfrey went to the Great Hall and then a happy Hermione came out and they all joins the rest of the school. Flitwick was leaving with the sorting hat.

"Oh no, we missed the ceremony!"

At the beginning of the term, the sorting hat would put student in their houses. It was the second time Harry missed it. He remembered his sorting and how he asked the hat not to put him in Slytherin. His conversation he had with Dumbledore the year before came back to his head. Actions what made people not their ability. Well, the Dursley's actions were simple to understand. He threw this thought away, was it an effect of the dementors? He and Hermione sat down next to Ron. Harry gave a look at the staff table. Snape was still looking at Lupin and was not paying attention to him. Dumbledore rose waved his hand to ask for silence. He didn't need to yell. Harry couldn't help but feel better now he was glaring at him. There was something in Dumbledore that calmed him instantly. The old wizard looked pleased to see all of the children.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed your holiday and are ready to learn more. A few words before we begin our feast. As you may notice, dementors are patrolling around the castle. For your safety, he took a very serious voice, I'm asking you not to mess with them. It is not in their nature to forgive or understand pranks. Don't try to pass them without authorization. They can't be fooled by anything, not even an invisibility cloak."

People began to comment. Harry and Ron stared at each other. Dumbledore went on with the usual speech and at the end.

"Please enjoy the feast!

-Finally! I'm starving!" said Ron.

All the dishes were excellent as always. Harry felt way better and sleepy also! At the end of the feast they followed Percy to the dormitory as he said the new password while Neville sighed for he always forgot them. In their room, Harry put on his pajama and let himself fell on the bed. Finally he was at home.


	11. Chapter 11

It was cold, windy and dark. Harry felt so alone. No matter how hard he cried, no one was here. And then a shadow... A strange woman...

Harry woke up with great difficulty. He had another weird dream but this one felt it was real. Was is because of the dementor? He rose his head. Everyone was still asleep. He checked the hour. It was almost seven. Harry decided to dress and then go in the hall. He was hungry. He went through the common room who was empty except for... Hermione. Harry couldn't understand what she was doing here so he called her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Did you go to sleep?

-Oh hi Harry! Of course I slept. I was just studying.

-What the class haven't start yet!

-What we learnt last year still apply you know!"

Harry didn't want to try to convince her to let go a little, he knew better. He proposed to come down with him she accepted and they went. Meanwhile, sometimes she would give him some concerning look and Harry knew she was still worry he would faint. Though he appreciated the care, it was annoying. Better not to talk about his dream nor the woman.

When they arrive, so did a teacher; Snape.

'Good morning professor" they said.

"Good morning" he responded without a look.

Harry felt a pit in his stomach. Was he going to act like nothing happened last summer. Something was on his face because Hermione was glancing at him. They sat on the table and begun to eat. Soon, the hall was full of students and teachers eating their breakfast. Ron joined them and couldn't help but laugh when Harry told him Hermione was studying which made Hermione quite upset. It then upset them when Percy told she was an example to follow.

"But you soon have to study, here is your schedule."

Harry examine it and saw they had potion the very first hour.

"Good way to begin the week! muttered Ron. But hey we have divination and defense against the dark arts! We'll how is this Lupin, can't be worse than Lockhart though. Harry you're alright?

-What? Oh yes, so Hermione what do you... Eh, what's with your schedule?

-What do you mean?

-Look, Ron, she's got so many subject and at the same time!

-Hermione, said Ron, I know you're good but you can't be at two place at the same time!

-I know that Ron! Give some milk, I'm starving!

-But...

-Don't worry, I have settled everything with McGonagall. Let's hurry or Snape will take points from our house."

Harry and Ron stared at each other but didn't dare to add a word. They went to the dungeons where the potions were taking place. The Slytherins were already here. Seeing Harry, Malfoy threw some remarks about the dementors but Harry wasn't giving the pleasure of being punished by Snape so he tried to ignore him which was difficult. Then Snape appeared and they all entered the classroom. Snape never did to raise his voice to have silence in his class, the students were too afraid of him and he was always favoring Slytherin being the headmaster of this house. Their first potion was very difficult. It was a shrieking potion but Harry managed thank to his private class. When Snape passed next to him, the color was good; bright acid green. He was hoping a compliment or something but Snape did nothing. Harry felt hurt and he wondered why. He knew this right? Then again, he hoped and he felt stupid for that. But maybe Snape didn't want other to know he could be nice. This thought cheered Harry a bit. However it didn't last. Neville, as always in potion, was a mess. His potion was:

"Orange Longbottom, showing the result to everyone, orange. Tell me boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

While he was going with his speech, Harry felt he could hit Snape with his cauldron. Why was he doing this to Neville? Did he like to humiliate people that much? It had a last blow when Snape suggested to use Neville's toad a guinea pig. Snape moved away and Hermione took the opportunity to help him.

"Hey Harry, said Seamus, have you read the daily prophet this morning? Sirius Black had been spotted.

-Where?

-No to far from here, it was a muggle lady who saw him. Course, she doesn't know everything but when the Aurors arrived, he was gone.

-Not far from here, repeated Ron.

-Thinking of trying to catch him single handed Potter?"

Malfoy who was behind them had leant.

"Yeah right!

-Of course, if it was me, I'd have done something, to revenge myself.

-Revenge for what?

-Oh! You don't know?"

But before Harry could add something, Snape called to clean their stuffs and then to gather all around Neville's cauldron.

"What did Malfoy mean? Sirius didn't do anything to me yet.

-He wants you to do something stupid so you can't beat him at Quidditch!"

The Slytherins were looking curiously but Harry was ready for anything. If he made Neville miserable...

"Now boy, we shall see what the potion do even if I don't have a doubt about the result."

Snape picked up the toad and gave it a few drops. There was a sudden pop and Trevor had become a tadpole. The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape poured a few drops from a small bottle and add:

"Five points from Gryffindor, I didn't ask you to help him Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

The Gryffindors looked outraged now and they all want without further notice except for Harry who was now pretending to pack up. When the last student left, he frowned at Snape. He turned his head:

"What are you doing Potter? You're going to be late for your next class."

But Harry didn't move, his fists were clenched.

"Why?

-Why what?

-Why did you treat Neville this way? You know has difficulties in your class!

-Excuse me? Don't you criticized the way I teach!

-Give him lessons! Just like you did for me, you saw how I did well and you didn't say a thing!

-First of all, I don't have to give him private lessons! And next, don't you dare ask a favor...

-Like the way you favor your house?!

-Enough Potter! Snape yelled. All I did this summer was because I was ordered for it! Otherwise, I wouldn't burden myself! I won't accept your insolence! 20 points from Gryffindor! And a detention! Maybe you'll learn respect and..."

But Snape stopped. Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks. He was breathing really hard.

"So, I really am a burden."

Snape gulped, the brat was having a crisis. He knew he to say something but had no idea what.

"I though... Harry whispered, I thought I could count on you this year... If I had a problem. I thought I could talk to you if needed..."

Snape realized the mistake he just made. He had a way to control the brat and he let it slip away like an idiot. But why was Potter thinking of him like that? Because he spends two months with him? Dumbledore warned him it would happen but he didn't want to because he didn't wish to be close to him. And again, just like last summer, he couldn't see James Potter but just a tiny child who was crying because he was hurt.

"I thought you were different from my family. After everything you saw... I thought. I am so stupid! I trusted you!"

And Harry ran off the class leaving a choked Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry laid down against a wall, trying to catch his breath. He hoped Snape had been hurt by his words but then a voice told him it didn't since this man didn't have any feeling at all. Except for hate and jealousy. Snape was just avoiding trouble and probably wanted to gain some glory for protecting the boy who lived. He was just a burden to him...

He dried his tears not wanting everyone to see him like this. After a few minutes, he got up and thought he had no idea where is next class was and before he could ask a ghost appeared. It was Nick who was famous for not having his head completely removed.

"Oh good day Harry.

-Hello Nick.

-Don't you have class?

-Yes divination but I don't know where it is.

-Ah yes, it's a hard one. Do come with me.

-Thanks."

Harry followed him through many stairs for it was up to the north tower. They passed many paintings. Like always, the subjects were alive and moving from one to another. Usually, Harry would love to stop and watch them but he was almost late though he did turn his head when a knight shout at him about dueling or something.

He finally arrived, all his fellow comrades were already here.

"Where were you? Ron asked

-Sorry, I had to check something. It's nothing important."

Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to believe him but they didn't push him. Harry examine the place where he was. There was no door that lead to a classroom.

"Where is she?"

No sooner, a ladder came from the ceiling. There was a silence that was broke by the students climbing it. When Harry arrived, he was quite surprised.

It didn't look like a classroom at all. More a mix between an old tea saloon and an attic. There were arms chairs, tables, crystal balls, teacups, teapots, drapes. It was also very hot and a perfume could be smell. Harry felt he was going to fell asleep.

"Welcome children" said a mystical voice.

Everyone jumped and turned around. Harry thought a big insect had just come in before he understood it was a strange style. The woman had very big glasses, lot of necklaces and bracelets. How could she move was a mystery to Harry.

"So you have chosen the noble art of divination. Very well sit down, good. I am Sybil

Trelawney. You probably never saw me. I rarely come down with the rest. It disturbed my inner eye. I have to warn you too, predicting the future is a gift. If you don't have it, I won't be able to help you. Books neither."

Harry and Ron giggled and watched Hermione as she was atoned that books won't help her with the subject.

"Within the year, we shall study many ways of reading the future. Tea leaves, palmistry and crystal ball. The class will be interrupt during winter for I'll be sick. And around Easter, one of us will leave forever!"

The class was shocked by such announcement but Trelawney went on:

"Let us begin with that noble art! Go by pair. Take the cups, pour the tea and then drink it. Then, you will read the sign of your partner with the descriptions in your books. By the way, boy" she said to Neville, when you broke your first cup, take a blue one please.

And no sooner, Neville broke his and went for another one. Parvati and Lavender seemed very impressed.

Harry went with Ron, they drank their tea as fast as possible though it was disgusting and very hot. Harry looked inside his cup before giving it to Ron and froze. For a moment he swore he saw the woman in his dream. He shook his head, nothing. Was it his imagination?

"Alright, gave it! said Ron as he opened his book. So, it seems you have...a hat? Hey it looks like the one the minister wear, maybe you'll work for him?

-Right... You have a cross and a sunshine. So you'll suffer and be happy?

-You need your inner eye checked! Do they have glasses for that?"

They both laughed too loud as Trelawney was coming to them.

"Let me see" as she took Harry's cup.

Everyone was watching her when she suddenly let a small scream.

"My boy, this is terrible! You have a deadly enemy!

-We all know that!"

Everyone turned their head. It was Hermione who spoke. They all stay still, Hermione never dared to question or made comment in class.

"We all know Harry and his story.

-My dear this is serious stuff, said Trelawney losing her mystic tone and ignoring Hermione. I'm afraid you won't last the year."

Harry felt he became white. Sirius Black was on the loose, will he be able to reach him?

The tension was unbearable and Harry felt relieve when they finished. They went to their metamorphosis class. Everyone was looking at him like they feared he was going to drop dead every instant and Harry felt annoyed. It was like having a bright spot light on him. He wasn't paying attention at all and it was McGonagall's voice that brought him.

"Really, what's with you? Not that matter but it is the first time my transformation doesn't get applause.

-Please, professor, said Hermione. We were in divination class and..

-Oh I see, said McGonagall suddenly frowning. You don't need to tell more miss Granger apart for who is going to die."

Her tone made Parvati gasped as Harry raised his hand.

"Me professor.

-Very well. Let me tell you Potter, Sybil has the habit of announcing a student death anytime she has a new class. She made it over the year and no one died so far. Divination is a very imprecise magic... I won't lie to you, I have very patience with. True seers are rare and Sybil...I am also afraid to tell you still have homework to do, Potter. However if you die, I promise you won't need to bring them."

Hermione laughed very loudly and Harry felt he was better. McGonagall wasn't the kind to lie just to protect. But not everyone in the class was convinced though.

"What about Neville's cup?" whispered Lavender.

After the class, they went to the great Hall for lunch when:

"Potter come here!"

Harry turned, Snape made the call. He took a deep breath and moved forwards to him.

"Come with me."

Leaving his worried friends behind, Harry did. He still felt stupid for crying in front of him. Was Snape going to say something? He lead him into Dumbledore's office. Was he going to complain? They used the stair and entered the office. Though quiet, Harry still enjoyed the place for it have the most interesting magical object. Fawkes, the phoenix, was here in his gorgeous feathers. Godric Gryffindor's sword laid under a window glass. Dumbledore was sitting on his desk and two people were in front of him. He didn't seem too happy about something.

With her pink outfit, Harry recognized Umbridge, but the other woman, he didn't know her.

"Ah Mister Potter! said in a high voice Umbridge. Good to see you again. I am sorry about the other day. You are so vulnerable and frail."

Thought he didn't like, he had to admit that was the image he gave her by running away like a moron.

"It's okay, miss really.

-Good! We have find you a proper suitor! This is Neptuna Dawn, she'll take care of you from now on."

Neptuna Dawson was a tall and beautiful woman. She had a long dark braid hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a red dress with a black cape. She looked like a noble woman. But she seemed also very strict.

"I'll let you introduce, I must return to the ministry. Good bye."

She left them through the chimney. They stayed silent for a minute. Harry noticed Snape wasn't too happy of being here. Neptuna Dawn rose and gave her hand for Harry to shake which he did.

"Nice to meet you Harry.

-Likewise miss.

-Do call me Neptuna. I won't insult you by asking to call me mother or something else."

Harry was very grateful for this. It had been one of his fear about the his future tutor forcing him to call his parents.

"Since I'm your new tutor and that your aunt didn't do her job, I was wondering if I could see you every Sunday to get to know you and to follow your work.

-I'm fine with that...

-It's alright Harry. I know this is difficult to you considering your history. It will be my job to take care of you. If you feel the need, do contact me, I won't push. I want to earn your trust."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't asking to do as she said right away.

"I really appreciate it miss, hum Neptuna.

-Well, if you are too uncomfortable to call me by my name, do call me miss." she said as she smile.

"So Dumbledore, here is my authorization for Harry to go to Hogsmeade."

Harry thought he was going to kiss her. When he heard about the village during summer, he had begged Snape if he could go, he answered that only a tutor would give him the permission.

"I will able to go to Hogsmeade? Really?

-As long you follow the rules and do no act rashly while Sirius Black is out there, yes.

-I'll be careful Neptuna, said Snape. Potter as troubles following rules."

Harry's felt of joy immediately dropped. Did Snape wanted Neptuna to think he was a scum? But Dumbledore didn't seem to have appreciated that either so he said.

"I think Neptuna would be able to handle Harry, Severus."

Snape snorted. Neptuna rose, her eyebrows frowned.

"I think this is lunch time Harry. You do have class after. I'll go with you. See you soon Dumbledore."

And she left with Harry, a hand on his shoulder.

Dumbledore sighed.

"That was an unnecessary remark Severus.

-It is the true!

-So you're still blind with your hatred towards James and put it on Harry. I was hoping it would change a little with the summer. Do you like being in this state or are you afraid of having new feelings?"

Like always, Dumbledore knew how people felt. Yes, he, Severus Snape, had been afraid of that especially with Potter last tantrum. Potter said he had expected to trust him this year. But he just showed him it was enough. Fine, better this way. But Snape didn't show anything on his face.

"Are you happy with the arrangement? What about the protection?

-It doesn't work anymore, Severus. Harry will never call his aunt's house a home anymore. As for Neptuna, I shall keep an eye on her and so you will. You do remember you made a vow.

-I do sir."

He went out quite upset. He hated when he didn't feel things were under control. He met Lupin on his way to the great Hall and a wave of pure loath submerged him.

"Oh, said Lupin quietly, hello Severus. On your way to lunch? So was I, let's walk together."

Snape nodded and they went on as Lupin asked.

"Is everything alright? I heard Harry has a new tutor.

-Calling him by his first name even though you are not an acquaintance of him, are you?

-I can't help it. He looks like so much of James.

-I noticed.

-But there is a sparkle that remind me of Lily.

-What, you mean the eyes?

-Not just that, just the way he is.

-If you say so...

-You don't like him do you?

-So what if I don't? I don't think you have a right to express something about him. He doesn't know you were a friend of his parents does he? And you never inquired about his welfare, otherwise you would have know of the abuse. "

Lupin seemed confused and embarrassed and Snape felt quite happy about that.

"No, it's true...

-Then don't pretend you care!

-I do! But you know my... condition...

-Yes, your condition, hissed Snape. But since you care, you'll do everything to do to keep the boy safe and capture Black right?

-What's that suppose to mean? Lupin stopped walking.

They glared at each other and Lupin said:

"I'm not the enemy Severus."

He continued alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Neptuna Dawn was still angry as they left Dumbledore's office. But Harry was happy she would not take Snape's words for it.

"Harry, was he alright to you during summer?

-Well, he didn't beat me, I guess he was okay. But professor Dumbledore or professor McGonagall were coming once a week to check on me."

Yes he had been okay and still felt stupid for wanting more from him.

"All right, Harry if he bullies you I want you to send a message to me! I won't let him have his ways! Trust me, I can deal with a lot of people."

Harry felt he was going to cry, it was too beautiful to be true.

All the head in the great Hall turned toward them as Harry with Neptuna entered. Students were whispering to each other wondered who was she. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and sat with them.

"Hey, guys, this is Neptuna Dawn. She'll be my tutor from now on.

-Neptuna Dawn? said Neville. Weren't you an Auror?

-Still am. You're Neville Longbottom, aren't you?

-Yes," said Neville lowering his head.

Neptuna didn't add anything and Harry wandered what was that about.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. Harry, I shall see you on this weekend. Remember what I told you. Feel free to write if you need.

-Yes miss."

She smiled, shook his hand again then left still followed by hundred pairs of eyes.

"Having an Auror as tutor while Black is on the loose. I'd like to see him try! said Ron.

-Not me, said Harry with an annoyed voice. You're okay Neville?

-Yes, I'm fine." he answered quite abruptly.

It was so rare for Neville to get angry that no one pushed the subject.

"So, added Hermione to change the subject. We have defense against the dark arts after lunch. We shall see how Lupin is."

Harry looked at the staff table. Lupin did seem better, probably because of the food but he seemed in bad mood so was Snape. But he was always in bad mood.

"Harry!"

Wood had suddenly appeared and faced Harry.

"I have managed to get the field for our first practice Friday night.

-Okay, considered it noticed.

-Good, I'll tell the others."

So Harry had a new tutor who seemed nice and that will let him go to Hogsmeade, Quidditch was about to begin. The day was finally going good after a disastrous morning.

"So Potter, got yourself a bodyguard?"

Malefoy had come next to their table.

"Slytherin's table is the other way, snapped Ron.

-How much will she stand with you I wonder. Or will she even like you. Since even your Muggle family didn't want you. I guess they are not all stupid after all.

-Geez, said Harry. I was wondering how long it will take for you to try to upset me. Not too long but then again, with your gorillas who are acting as your bodyguards, you can't have much conversations right?

They laughed. Crabbe and Goyle went red.

"We are not gorillas! And certainly not his! We're friends.

-Whoa! You actually understood a long sentence! Congratulation! I guess Hogwarts really is the best school! snorted Ron. But keep telling yourself he considers you as his friends. By all means!"

They were about to tell something but the staff was looking so they joined their table with meaningful look.

"You two shouldn't have said that, said Hermione.

-They started! Ron said with big eyes.

-Yeah."

Hermione shook her head.

After lunch they went to their classroom where Lupin was waiting for them.

"Hello everyone, I hope you ate well. Keep your books in your bags. You'll be needed only your wand."

Curiosity was on everyone's mind. Last time they had to use their wands was because their previous teacher was a complete failure.

"Follow me everyone."

So they did right into the staff room. I was filled with a lot of types of chairs. Only one person was there, it was Snape. He grinned showing his teeth while the student were coming in.

"Do not close the door Lupin. I rather no see it, he said as he rose to the door. Perhaps no one warned you but this class contains Neville Longbottom. He is very clumsy and can mess up everything on his own."

Harry had to keep everything in him no to hit him right in the face. Snape had no right to do this. It was one thing to bully Neville in his class let alone insult him in front of the other teachers.

 _It is awful isn't it?_

Harry realized his hand was on Neville's shoulder and he was staring Snape right in the eyes. He had no idea what was that voice but right now he didn't care. Lupin however continued:

"I'm very confident Neville will succeed during lessons, I was hoping he will help me."

Never Neville had been so red. Snape didn't add a word and left.

"Now, do you see that old wardrobes over there? Yes, it just moved but don't be afraid it's just a boggart."

Apparently, it was reason to be afraid to a lot of students, some even stepped back.

"Now, who can say what a boggart is?"

Without surprise, Hermione rose her hand.

"Yes miss Granger?

-A boggart is a shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into one's worst fears when one first sees it.

-Excellent answer. So the boggart sits in the darkness and has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears _._ That's why it's better to have at least two people to deal with him. Harry, can you tell why?

-Eh, because it won't know what shape to change into?

-Correct. The trick is to confuse him so he'll just disappear. The laughs kills him. Here is the spell: Riddikulus. Repeat now.

-RIDDIKULUS!

-Good, now Neville. Come forward please. Now tell us, what is your greatest fear?

-Professor Snape" answered Neville in a low voice.

The whole class went into laugh and even Neville gave a faint smile. Lupin sighed

"Well, yes he frightens us all. Well, Neville I believe you're living with your grandmother right?

-Yes, but I want the boggart to turn like her either!

-No, no, it won't. Can you picture in your head what clothes she usually wear?

-Hum, yes.

-Good, now here is what you're going to do. Think of professor Snape with your Grand-mother's clothes."

Harry laughed so hard his chest was painful. He was hoping Neville will succeed. He gave a great sigh as Lupin opened the wardrobe.

As expected, a Snape came out.

"Now Neville!

-Riddikulus!"

Crack! Snape was wearing the craziest outfit Harry ever saw in the wizarding world! He was very fund of the vulture hat.

The boggart seemed confused with all the laughers.

"All right! said Lupin. You all get a turn!"

It was probably the best class they ever had. Ron was proud with the way he handled his big fear of spiders. Hermione didn't have a turn, time was missing and Ron kept mocking her about what was her biggest fear. But Harry was dull. He didn't have turn either. Lupin had stopped him on purpose. Did he thought he was weak because of what happened in the train? He really wanted to know.

After dinner, Harry came to him.

"Hum, excuse me professor Lupin.

-Yes Harry?

-There is something I want to ask you..

-Why did I stop you from confronting the boggart?

-Hum, yes.

-Well Harry, said Lupin with a sad smile. I thought it was obvious. You were probably thinking of Voldemort."

Harry was stunned. The only person, beside himself, who said that name was Dumbledore. Lupin wasn't like the others wizards.

"At the beginning yes. But then, I remembered the dementors and...

-So, you are afraid of fear itself. That's wise Harry.

-If you say so.

-I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. I do not think you're weak Harry. You have suffered things others can't imagine. That's why you have fainted. I hope you are not ashamed.

-Well...

-Ah, don't be. People who will mock you because of that are insensitive. Don't let them hurt you. I know, it's easier to say than do it. But you'll manage, I'm sure. So, are you happy with your new tutor?

-why, yes! She gave me permission to go to Hogsmeade! She wants to see me every weekend too. Do you know her?

-A little, by reputation. She is still a strong Auror, arrested many of Voldemort's supporter. She had filled a nice portion of Azkaban but not as much as Alastor Moody. Another Auror." Lupin added seeing Harry's expression.

Snape passed through them. For a moment, Harry thought he was going to kill Lupin for he gave him the most awful expression he ever saw.

"Ah, I think he heard what happened with the boggart.

-You're going to be alright? He wants your job you know?

-Does he? Now, go to your dormitory or Flinch will give you a detention."

Harry rushed to it, when he entered the room, everyone was in bed, talking about the day.

"Could have been worse right? yawned Ron.

-Can't wait to have more class with Lupin!" exclaimed Dean.

Harry nodded and went to bed. He was more tired than he thought.

He was in a very dark room and someone was sitting in a chair. Harry move forward to it, for some reason he was not afraid. When he was closer, he recognize the woman who was drinking some tea.

"Hello dear.

-Is it a dream?

-Would you feel better if I say yes?

-Last time I saw someone not real, it tried to kill me.

-Real? What's real to you?

-Hum, ghost somehow.

-But ghost are real in a way."

Harry hated those kind of conversation. He felt like an idiot.

"Who are you?"

She took a cup and poured some tea.

"Don't worry, I won't read your future, she said with a smile.

-How do you...

-Our minds are connected. And you don't close yours very well. Careful, powerful wizards and withes can get into your pretty head and control you.

-Like what happened to Ginny?

-Yes."

Harry sat next to her. She drank a little and add.

"But I am your protector. So no one will come in here. The perfect privacy.

-No to so much since you're here."

She giggled.

"I guess so. But you mustn't be afraid of me Harry. I won't harm you or any. Not my style."

Harry raised an eyebrow. It was a style to hurt other? She put her cup gently on the table.

"You asked me who I was. Call me Morgane."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke up with a strange feeling. After she had given her name, she had started to disappear.

"We'll meet again."

And the he had woke up. Everyone was still asleep, he could hear birds outside the castle. This was so strange.

He lied down and waited until everyone woke.

It was the first time Harry went to the library with Hermione first thing in the morning. Hermione had annoyed them with their homework claiming they needed to do right away or they will be submerged. To Ron's surprise Harry had agreed (or more pretended) since he would have Quidditch also to deal with and he really wanted to win this time! Ron still followed them.

Ron sat on a table and Hermione began to plan their homeworks. Since it was the beginning of the day and the year, they were the only ones in there. It was very quiet, more than usual.

It was good as Harry was concern. Because of what happened in the train, people were looking at him as thought as he was going to faint anytime soon.

Looking for information, Harry went to the section where he could find information about Morgane. He knew he heard her name before but where and when?

Picking a golden book entitled "Great wizards and witches of the time" he went straight to the index and saw with delight the name he was looking for.

Turning the pages with some excitement he was very disappointed when there was only little information:

 _"Little do we know about the powerful witch named Morgane._

 _She was one of Merlin's disciples and sister of famous King Arthur._

 _Known even amongst the muggles, she is considered good or evil depending on the version._

 _Some says, she was the reincarnation of Morigane, goddess of the sea._

 _Some says she was Arthur best ally or his worst enemy._

 _She might have a son with her brother, named Mordred. But others says it was her_

 _sister Morgause whose existence is still on debate._

 _In anyway, the thing we know for sure is that she had amazing abilities."_

And that was it! Nothing else! But now Harry knew why the name was familiar. He had seen a movie with his school once that was about King Arthur, Merlin and Morgane. He raised his head and asked.

"This summer, I saw a movie that had Merlin and Morgane on it. They were real right? How come the muggle know about them?

-You saw a movie at Snape's? asked Hermione.

-No... It was when I was still with my aunt. And she turned the television quite quickly. Anyway...

-Well, it was at the time when there weren't a ministry of magic. Though muggles acknowledged the existence of some wizards but not an entire community, they believed in Merlin and Morgane too. But now they think of them like some fairy tale characters. Though Merlin had more fame than Morgane. Wizards weren't so keen to let witches have too much power. So we don't know much about her, added Hermione with an upset tone in her voice.

-Wait a minute, said Ron. You're saying we don't know a thing about Morgane just because she was a girl?

-Yes.

-They were mental, that's all. Witches are better than wizards; we have an example over here.

-Shut up, said Hermione while her cheeks became pink.

Nothing was ad to the subject. Harry was lost in his thought. The woman he saw was wearing a dress in a renaissance style so way after the period when Merlin and Morgan lived. Was she an immortal like Nicolas Flamel with a philosopher stone? Or had she lied to him? He promised to himself he will ask her for their next meeting but when will it be?

Was she going to appear every time he was asleep or fainted? He was giving a lot of thoughts during history class. Professor Binns, as always was incredibly boring. And Harry was sure it had nothing to do with the fact he was a ghost.

"Alright, yawned Ron, what do we have next?

-Care of magical creature and with Hagrid as a professor! I'm glad he got the job but I hope he had prepared his class" said an anxious Hermione.

Hagrid was many things but certainly not good when judging magical creature. He had tried to raise illegally a dragon, had for pets a giant spider and a three heads dog. They had every time merely escaped with their lives so they hoped they'll stay in one piece.

"Oh crap! I forgot it was a common class with the Slytherins!" muttered Ron.

Draco Malfoy and his gang were already here. When they got closer, he said in a loud voice:

"I can't believe they have hired that oaf! This school is getting worse! My father will have something to say about it!

-Last time your father said something about the school, said Harry, it got him kicked out of the board council so by all mean, let him talk."

The Gryffindors laughed but Malfoy didn't have time to answer bask as Hagrid came out of his hut with an unhappy look on his face.

"So, everyone's here? Good, since it's your first class we'll do something very easy so you can learn the base. We are taking care for the next two class of cobbler worm. Open you book!

-How do we do that? asked Malfoy.

-What do you mean? You just touch the back. Haven't you use a book lately?"

Malfoy was too shocked to even respond and though Harry would never admit it in front of him, he agreed with him.

Those creatures were indeed very boring but at least they didn't try to eat them. When the hour ended, they all turned to the castle for lunch.

"Harry! called Hagrid. Can you come for a minute?"

Harry, a little worry, came.

"Drop the face, just wondering how you were?

-What do you mean?

-Well, you know, staying with Snape, your new tutor.

-Oh that. Well, yeah I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Do you know her? My tutor?

-Well, yeah, she is a strong Auror. She'll keep you safe from Black. Won't try to approch you!"

Harry noticed Hagrid was avoiding his eyes when saying the name. When keeping secrets, Hagrid was not good at all. After all, he had gave away one of the secret to keep the philosopher stone. Not intentionnally of course.

"Hagrid, is there something I should know?

-About what? Nothing, really. Go have some lunch, still small are you eh?"

He left Harry in deep thoughts. That was the second time mysteries surrounded Black. First, Malfoy now Hagrid… Again, secrets were keeping from him when he should be the first to know and he hated that!

 _Adults can't be trusted right? They will always lie to you…._

That voice again from her…. But she was right. He sighed and marched to the castle when he heard something walking near him. He turned his head and sow a big black dog who was holding a stick in his mouth. The dog waved his tail. Harry knew it meant he wanted to play, why not?

"Come here boy, come!"

The dog came close and put the stick at his feet. Harry took it and threw it away. The dog went after it. He caught up and went to Harry again when he stopped and disappeared. Before Harry could ask why he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

Snape was right behind him, Harry turned and said quite firmly.

"I was just playing with a dog.

-What dog?

-I don't know, a stray pobably.

-A stray? Are you out of your mind Potter? It could have bit you!

-He was waving his tail, he wanted to play. But you scared him away, wonder why."

Harry bit his lips. Too late. He didn't mean to be insolent but for some reasons he wasn't sorry at all.

"10 points from Gryffindor, now go have some lunch Potter!

-Happy now that you have punished me?

-Don't try me Potter or I'll add a detention.

-So do it! You like that don't you!

-Harry!

They both turned their heads. Lupin was coming to their way.

"Harry, you can't talk like that to a professor. You must apologize."

Harry's heart was beating very fast. He didn't want to, he wasn't sorry. His fists were clenched. Why was he so upset. It wasn't the first time Snape took away points.

"I apologize sir."

Snape gave him an angry look and added:

"To the castle now, Potter!"

Harry did without hesitation. He hated how he felt lately. He really needed to relax. He was looking forward Quidditch on Friday.

Lupin had stayed with Snape:

"It seems the boy has anger issues.

-Not my problem!

-You are a teacher!

-He has a new tutor now! She is here for that!

-Do you really think Harry is going to confide in her already after verything that happened to him?"

No, the boy wouldn't. He had been deceived by his own family, by him... Why was he still bothered by Potter's words?

He noticed Lupin was still looking at him. Snape turned and before passing the great door, he said with a nasty smile.

"I'll bring you the potion tonight."

The dog had been watching from a far away distance. Good thing Lupin didn't see him, he would have recognized him right away. The dog walked to and old caban in Hogsmead and turned into a human. Sirius Black strecthed his arms. He couldn't figure Snape's game. In summer, he was taking care of Harry, now he seemed to hate the boy. It took everything from him not to jump and bit him but if he had done that, he would have lost Peter and probably be killed.

He sat down and thought. He needed to get his hands on Peter, he'll pay for his crimes. For him, James, Lily and Harry. He looked so much like his father it was very disturbing. But he had still his green emerald eyes. Just like Lily's.

He lied down on the bed, though broke it was still comfortable. Harry had been miserable with his aunt. Sirius had never met Petunia but he remembered what James told him. She was so jealous of not being a witch herself she decided the whole community were monsters. Including her sister. Speaking of siblings, he thoughts lead him to his young brother, Regulus, who had been killed during the war. He hadn't been a bad guy, but he was so afraid of ending like his brother, banned from the family, that he joined Voldemort. Maybe, if Sirius hadn't been so mad at him...

He shook his head. No need for regrets, all that matters was vengeance. He sat again and almost jumped when he saw a woman.

She was wearing a magnificent dress, though she was transparent, Sirius could tell she had grey eyes. But he didn't expect anyone here. Or could he count her as anyone?

"My, you look surprised dear?

-Who the hell are you?

-No need to be so rude, she answered in a cold voice.

-Sorry miss, whoever or whatever you are, but right now I don't have any friends!

-Yes, because you let yourself being emprisonned for so many years like a moron, she said with a twisted smile.

-What?!

-If you had run to Dumbledore instead of trying killing Peter Pettigrew, you could have stayed with your dearest godson."

Sirius almost had a heart attack. Whoever she was, she knew.

"How...?

-Long story, my dear."

He stayed sat, unable to detach his eyes from her. She came closer.

"Who are you?

-I got that question a lot lately, she said quietly. I'm an ally. There is something I want very much and you can help me. Just like I can help you.

-What do you mean?

-Don't you want your revenge?"


	15. Chapter 15

"All right, every one's here right?"

Oliver Wood had summoned the whole Gryffindor team. He was the captain and keeper of the team, and also in his last year of Hogwarts. When he began his speech, there was some distress in his voice.

"This year, is our last chance, my last chance, to win the cup. We had many misfortunes, injuries, the cancel, but we all know we are the best team ever. We have three wonderful chasers!"

Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson giggled.

"Two strong beaters!

-Oh stop it Oliver! said Fred, we are going to blush you know!

-And the best seeker! He never lost a match, every time he played!"

Harry smiled. He too wanted very much to win this year.

"You are good too Oliver, he add.

-Yeah!

-We'll win, don't worry!

-Ok team, let's practice!"

Harry climbed his Nimbus 2000 and flew. It made him so happy. He felt like all his problems were behind him with no possibilities of catching him. He hadn't see Morgane since the last time. However Harry wasn't sure he wanted to meet her again. He didn't know what to think about her. She said she was his protector but against what? If he saw her again, he'll ask.

But right now, he needed to focus on the game. He really wanted it, that would pissed off Malfoy so much!

They played for almost three hours and stopped when the sun disappeared.

"Good work everyone! claimed Oliver with a smile. If we keep on like that, the cup is ours this year!"

On his way to the castle, he met Neptuna Dawn.

"Oh hello.

-Hello Harry, sorry when you wrote you had Quidditch tonight, I couldn't help but come. I love this game so much!

-Well, who doesn't?"

She smiled and walked with him.

"Your father was a good player too.

-You knew him?

-Not really. I used to be in Ravenclaw so I didn't talked much him or your mother. But boy was he a trouble maker. He liked that. But since he had good grades, he was never expelled. Your mother too could ride a broom but she never wanted to join the team.

-Why?

-To avoid your father.

-What?

-What, what? Oh, you thought it was love at first sight? Not really. They stared to date on their last year.

-Oh.

-You seem disappointed. Don't be Harry, really, for what I saw they were really in love. You are the proof."

Harry blushed. Yes, he always thought they fell in love the moment they saw each other. Maybe it was silly, but they had been in love and they had him. But he had no memories of them.

"Do you think you could tell me more about them?

-I'll try but as I said I was not close to them.

-I have a lot of pictures of them you know. One of them is their wedding day, she looks so happy an so he is."

Neptuna didn't say a thing. Actually she had no idea what to say to him.

She remembered when Kingsley came into the Auror office to explain them what happened.

Like her colleagues, she had been shocked to hear how the young boy had been treated by his own family.

Then there had been a rumor the Harry Potter would need a wizard tutor. The number of people who had volunteered was impressive. But most of them did for the fame and glory, she had no interest in that. They had a murderer to catch.

One night, when her shift had ended, she took her case and went out to the exit. She was exhausted. On her way, she bumped into Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ah, Neptuna, how good to see you!" said Narcissa.

Since, they were both pure blood, they were related. Distant cousins. Neptuna never gave much thought about that.

"Narcissa, Lucius, what business drove you here?

-Small formalities. Nothing about Black?

-Unfortunately no... Never thought he'll be able to hide so long. He must know a trick or two.

-I heard the Ministry were interviewing people to look after Potter. Trouble with his muggle family, Lucius said with a smile.

-You seem happy about that, Lucius, said Neptuna frowning her eyebrows.

-I'm just glad he'll be completely into our community. I always thought it was a bad idea to leave him with Muggles."

Neptuna sighed. She knew their position. But before she could add something, she heard her name.

"Neptuna! called Dolores Umbridge. Can you come for a moment dear?"

Leaving the Malfoy couple, she followed the secretary into Fudge's office. He was there, sitting in his chair with a bright smile.

"Ah Neptuna! said Fudge, sit down please.

-Something the matter, sir?

-Not at all, we were reviewing all the candidate for Harry's new guardian.

-Hum, I didn't apply.

-We know. The other candidates seemed... interested too much in Harry."

She knew it but still..

"Why do you think I'll be a proper tutor for the boy?

-Well, answered Fudge, you are an Auror and with Black out there, it is an asset.

-You don't have children so you can report all the attention on him, said Umbridge. Harry Potter will confide in you, anything, fear, trouble at school, with his teacher and all you know. He needs to know how the ministry has always been on his side."

So that was it. Political. They wanted to use Harry Potter as a tool. If for the next election, Harry Potter would say something nice about them, surely people will listen to the boy who lived. She wasn't very comfortable with the idea but she understood it. Fine then, and it wasn't very far from her work. The boy was indeed in danger because of Sirius Black.

"I understand, sir I'll do my best."

And that was it, she had spend days reading reports about Harry, to know him. But reality was different than some pages. She always had to deal with adults but never children and she needed to be careful with him, not to lose his trust. He wasn't giving it so easily as she discovered. She too had lost people she cared about during the war. She will try that field to get him. However, she mustn't talk about Sirius too much or the boy might discover the truth and it will break him so much.

"You're okay? asked Harry.

-Hum? Sorry, lost in my thoughts. Work.

-No luck with Black so far?

-No, but I'm sure we will catch him. Even the muggles are looking for him. He is dangerous to them also. So Harry..

-I know, I must stay in the castle and not go outside, sighed Harry.

-Sorry to repeat, but we don't want to lose you."

Harry nodded. She seemed nice and she wasn't asking question about his feelings. He never wanted to talk about his past with his family ever again.

September past very fast and October was already here. One morning, Harry saw all his fellow third years in front of the board.

"What's going on?

-First weekend at Hogsmead, answered Neville. Cool, right? For Halloween nonetheless.

-Excellent! said Fred, we were running of... scrolls, he added seeing Percy was listening very carefully.

Harry was glad Neptuna gave him authorization to go and he wasn't planning to do stupid things or she might forbid him to go for ever. He knew it was going to be fun.

His classes were very difficult. However his favorite was, like a lot of people, defense against the dark arts with Lupin. He always brought the most fascinating creatures and they were never boring, unlike the one Hagrid showed them. He still seemed bitter.

"He's probably mad because Dumbledore wouldn't him let us caring about Fang." declared Ron.

Fang was his three headed dog and Harry was glad he never met him again. His encounter in his first year had been enough. Fang almost ate them. However, at least he could talk with him. Hagrid seemed very worried about Harry and kept telling him to be careful.

Harry wished his other classes were as good. But Potions and Divinations were a disaster. Snape had decided to ignore him completely. Harry wasn't sure it was an improvement. However, anytime someone pronounced Lupin name, he would add a nasty comment. Yes, he didn't like the boggart episode. But Harry didn't care, he wasn't Snape problem anymore. He just needed to have decent grades to pass the year and that was all.

As for divination, Trelawney kept predicting Harry's death with wet eyes... and he had enough one day.

"My poor child, you're...

-You would like that won't you?" he yelled.

Everyone dropped silence in the class. Even Hermione who didn't have respect for her seemed shocked.

"My boy, what did you say?

-You want me dead, don't you?

-What? Of course not!

-Really? If I die, it will give you good score with everyone, right?

-I think you have misunderstood..

-How about you tell me how I'm going to die so I can avoid it?

-It doesn't work like that!

-How convenient. I think you're a fraud."

There was a heavy silence. Harry didn't believe he actually said that but he wasn't sorry again.

Trelawney breathed very loudly and declared:

"I'll take 30 points from Gryffindor and I'll talk to Minerva about your insolence."

"You know, Harry, I think you are right. She is a fraud, said Hermione with a firm voice.

-Hope, you won't get too much trouble though, said Ron.

-You heard McGonagall, she doesn't like her.

-Yes, added Hermione, but to talk back to a teacher, I don't think she'll let that pass."

After dinner, Harry was summoned into McGonagall's office. Harry was more annoyed than anything. He was just hoping he won't get detention on the weekend. He really wanted to go to Hogsmead. He knocked on the door and heard her teacher to come in.

Inside were McGonagall, Trelawney and Neptuna.

"Sit down, Potter. I thought it was best to call your tutor for that matter.

-He has been very insolent to me Minerva, whispered Trelawney, I don't see the point for this meeting.

-I do, said McGonagall, you didn't tell me how Potter was insolent."

Harry tried not to laugh. He knew it, McGonagall wasn't to let her be punished because of her incompetence.

"So Potter, care to tell us what happened?

-I admit I lost my temper professor. But since the beginning, she kept telling me I won't last the year, that I am going to die! Everytime she says that.

-Excuse me? said Neptuna with a profound reproach in her voice. What's the matter with you? Telling him such things while Black is on the loose.

-I just told him what the Eye has told me.

-You don't do that with other students! Or if you do, you only predict bad things! It's like saying there is no good things on the future, added Harry.

-Well, I'm..."

Trelawney seemed lost at her words. Harry felt a great joy. She couldn't deny a thing or she'll be a liar.

"Professor McGonagall, I demand that Harry is cleared. I can't believe how irresponsible she is! You know his story right?

-Yes, I do! said Trelawney

-Good, then you will stop saying things like that!

-The Eye...

-How about you use the Eye to tell us where Black is? We could use the help you know."

Harry snored. That feeling was delightful. Trelawney didn't dare to add anything else. She shrugged her shoulders and left. McGonagall sighed.

"Well, that concludes the case. However Potter, do not talk like that to teachers again alright?"

Was it Harry's imagination but he swore he saw a tiny smile on her face.

He left the office with Neptuna who accompanied him to his dormitory. After briefing Hermione and Ron, he went to bed, dreaming about this weekend in Hogsmead with everyone.

He was back in the dark room. Morgane was here, drinking her tea.

"Hello dear, long time no see. School takes us all our time right? I remember when I was in Hogwarts, such a good time. Though I didn't like the exam, but then again who does?

-My friend Hermione."

They laughed, Harry sat in front of her.

"So, insolent as I understood.

-She had it coming.

-She did indeed."

Harry took a cup of tea and watched her.

"I did some research about Morgan but nothing, you are barely mentioned.

-Yeah, I know.

-Are you the Morgan from the legends?"

She put her cup and looked at him, like she was thinking if she could answer him or not.

"Why do you want to know?

-Well, you know so many thing about me but on the contrary...

-Point taken. The truth is, I don't want to talk about it.

-Oh."

Harry was a little disappointed. But he wasn't going to pressure her. He knew too well this feeling.

"So almost Halloween. So many strange things happen in this time, she said.

-Like me, resisting a deadly spell.

-Yes, but it's also the time when the world of the living and the world of dead are connected.

-Really? It's not a story?

-Not it's not, but modern wizards have forgotten about it also.

-Does it have a connection with happened that night?

-Yes, had Voldemort choose another day, you would have die.

-Dumbledore told me my mother's love is what had saved me."

She shook her head.

"Do you really think your mother was the only witch to try protect her children?

-No...

-However, if she hadn't try, you would have died surely.

-But you said...

-There was many conditions for you to survive, and they all had been there. Like a potion, you need all the ingredients to have it. Your mother's love was just an ingredient.

-Then, what were the others?

-Your power Harry. "

There was a silence. Power? He had a special power?

"What power?

-I can't stay any longer, I tell you later.

-What? Wait!"

But she disappeared. Harry felt strange like he was having a dream or rather a nightmare. He was hearing the woman screaming, and the cold laugh.

"Harry!"

Harry woke up in his bed. Neville and Ron were beside him while Seamus and Dean looked at him terrified.

"What happened?

-That's our line! said Ron. You were screaming in your sleep. What kind of nightmare was that?

-My mom..."

Harry had no idea why he said that but it was like he was having a revelation. Dementors who made you live your worst memories, the woman, the laugh... He felt something rolling his cheeks.

"The dementors... they make me hear my mom being killed by..."

For the first time, he couldn't said the name. He felt sick. He put his head into his hands and cried. Neville took him into his arm which surprised him but he was too sad to say something. It was like Neville understood. Ron closed his eyes, Seamus and Dean came closer. They all stayed sat on his bed, only Harry's loud breathing were breaking the silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry wished he never told his friends about his nightmares. Hermione had, too, been told and she was as worried as the others. But it wasn't like they could do a thing about it. His mother, Lily, was dead, and she wasn't coming back ever.

However he dread the moment to go to sleep. He didn't want to hear her again. Fortunately, it didn't come as much as he thought but still he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, hearing her scream.

"Really guys, I'm fine, he said in low voice.

-No you are not, answered Neville in harsh tone. If you don't want to talk about it, just say it. But don't lie to us!"

He then left for breakfast.

"What's with Neville lately? asked Ron.

-No idea, said Hermione.

-Well, cheer up everyone! Tomorrow we are going to Hogsmead. It will be fun!"

Yes, tomorrow will be the 31th of October. What Morgane had said again?

 _Strange thing happens during Halloween. The world of the dead and the living are close._

Or something like that. Did that mean dead people could interact with the livings? Well, there was ghosts but was there something else?

Harry felt his stomach being twisted. Morgane had gave him a strange hope. That he could see his parents again. But they were dead and would disappear the moment Halloween ended. He disliked her for that.

And what about his power? She told him she'll tell him later. Why couldn't she stayed longer? He felt upset. He just wanted a normal life, well as normal as a life of a wizard can be!

All the third years were buzzing all day about the weekend and it was hard to concentrate in class.

Finally, when the day was over and dinner had be eaten, Harry went straight to the dormitory with the others. He put himself near the chimney. The fire was so nice and warm. Then he heard an argument between Ron and Hermione.

They usually had one once a week but this time it looked really serious.

"I can't find him! He's not in the bedroom! If you cat ate him...

-You have no proof he's dead Ron! You didn't put him in a cage! He's a rat, he can go anywhere.

-Well, said Ron with his cheeks becoming red, that might be true but...

-We'll look for him in the weekend" said firmly Hermione with Crookshanks in her arm.

She sat near Harry, still angry about Ron. He didn't dare to question. Both could be right but now there was no way of telling which one.

"We'll do as she said Ron, added Harry, we'll look for him. We'll keep a cage in our pocket and once we find him, we trapped him in there and put him back in the dormitory."

It seemed to lighten Ron a bit. Harry was no fool. Though Ron kept complaining about his rat being old and useless, he knew he'll be sad if something happened to him. Now that he was thinking of it, the last he saw Scabbers, he looked awful. Was it because of the cat?

He sighed, he was just hoping it will not break their friendship.

He was nervous ,about going to sleep but if he wanted to enjoy the next day, he'll need plenty of rest. As his eyes were closing, he was hearing whispers. They were not scary but quiet and reassuring. They seemed familiar.

He was in a room with no windows, a woman was sitting there, showing her back, she wasn't moving.

"Morgane? Is that you?"

She didn't hear him. He tried to call her again, no answer. Harry felt there was a glass between them.

Then, another person came into the room. It was a man and looked angry. He was clearly yelling at her but still, she didn't move. She turned her head towards the man. Harry noticed she was in chain. She gave him a superior look. He slapped her and then left her.

Harry tried to came closer to help her but couldn't. The room was blurring.

"Harry, time to go!"

Harry woke up quite abruptly. Ron had a gigantic smile on his face.

"Hogsmead is waiting for us!"

Harry forgot his dream as he dressed and went to have a breakfast.

They passed in the hall where Argus Flinch was checking everyone with an authorisation.

"Out Potter? Aren't you scare you'll faint again?"

Of course Malfoy was trying to spoil his fun, as always. But before Harry had time to answer back, he heard Fred:

"I heard you pee on yourself like a baby, is that true?"

And they left in laugh. Nothing was going to ruin this day. Not even the shivering Harry felt when they passed near the dementors.

After a few minutes walking in the leaves , they arrived in the village. The only place Harry ever saw with so many wizards was Diagon Alley.

"With what shall we begin?

-Let's go see the post, there is a mail I want to send to my brother, said Ron.

-All right."

They moved to it and it was impressive to see so many howls. Harry had no idea there could be so many species. He looked at them as Ron was talking to the cashier.

"Careful Harry, said Neville, the owls might dropped things."

They laughed, Neville seemed to be better. He had gained more confidence thanks to Lupin and his kindness. Snape was still awful but his attacks were less effective on him and that was a good thing.

They left and visited the Zonko shop and so many. There was nothing on their head and Harry wished this day could linger a little longer.

"Let's try the butterbeer, I always wanted to taste it" said Ron.

They entered the inn. It was crowded but they managed to find four seats. Harry paid a beer for everyone and came with four cups.

It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. It warmed him up.

"So enjoying the trip?"

Percy had just showed up, still with his badge on his chest.

"Couldn't you take it off for a day? sighed Ron.

-Even the weekends, I have responsibilities Ron. Since, it's your first weekend out I must assure everything is fine."

Harry had the feeling Percy was keeping an eye on him because of Black.

The door opened. McGonagall had entering the inn with Neptuna, Hagrid and Fudge. And to Harry's relief Umbridge wasn't here. When he saw Harry, Fudge smiled and went to see him. Percy almost dropped his glass.

"Harry dear, how are you? Enjoying yourself with your friends?

-Well, yes. Those are my friends, Ron, Hermione and Neville and Percy.

-Nice to meet you, a pleasure, really" added Percy very fast.

Neville drank a bit of beer, trying to hid his laugh.

"Here for Black right? I'm making sure no students do something that could endangered them, said Percy very pompously.

-Very good, glad to hear it. Keep doing a great job.

-Percy Weasley is an excellent student, said McGonagall with a smile. He is very reliable."

Harry thought Percy was going to faint out of happiness. Neptuna bent over Harry.

"I know you know it but be sure to

-Go back before the sunset, I know miss."

She smiled and waved at him. The adults left with Percy.

"Damn, he going to boast about it for days now, sneered Ron.

-Does your brother wish to work with the minister?

-Oh yes, he wants to have an excellent career. Mum encourages him and keeps saying with should take an example out of him.

-And that's mad! said Fred joining them. We love our mum, but there are other things than the ministry.

-Like what? asked Hermione.

-We have plan too, but it's a secret. For now, eyed George.

-Say, added Ron with a worried voice. It's not something...

-We'll see you later!"

They left them and Neville turned:

"What career do they want to have?

-Something that won't please mum, I know that!"

They stayed in the inn for the rest of the day. It was almost dark when they returned to their common room. Harry wandered how he was going to eat anything from dinner until he smelled the sweet smell in the corridors.

He sat in a chair and felt a little tired from the trip, but he was so happy. He closed his eyes. He heard voices again:

"Har...ry... not...right...one...innocent...

-Harry! Don't fall asleep now!

-What?

-Come on, said Ron. Time to eat and enjoy Halloween. I heard the ghosts had prepared a show.

-All right. I need to go the bathroom, I'll join you.

-Okay."

When Harry had done, he was all alone in the common room, which felt strange. He passes the portrait and went to the great room when he heard a tiny noise. He turned his head and saw it!

"Scabbers! There you are!"

The rat tried to run but Harry jump on him and fell on the floor but at least he had caught him.

"Damn you, I hurt myself! I'll put you in a cage so Crookshanks won't bother you."

Harry turned back. He ran very fast because he didn't want to be late. As he was close, he heard and angry voice coming from the corridor, a voice he didn't know:

"Let me pass! You stupid painting!

-Insult won't work you know? No password, no entry!"

Harry moved his head to see who it was and almost fainted.

Sirius Black was right in front of the fat Lady. He had dark hair, was very tall and his robes were tear up. He needed to alert someone, anyone. Trying not to breath too loud but Scabbers made a squeak. Harry froze as Sirius turned his head.

The two were looking at each other. Sirius seemed puzzled to see him here. Harry couldn't move suddenly even though his head was yelling at him to run. Then suddenly, Black's look changed. He looked mad, like very mad and made a sprint yelling things Harry couldn't understand. But somehow, it gave him strength to run. He had reached the stairs when a hand caught him at the arm. Harry yelled:

"No! Let me go!"

Black was yelling at him but Harry wasn't focusing on his words. He moved, kicked him, trying to break away from him. And there so many voices he was having a headache.

He gave him a very strong kick but the stair at this moment chose to move and Harry felt. Black tried to reach him, voices were screaming in his head. He felt the fall, was he going to die like that?

"Potter!"

Someone grabbed him around the arm. Harry rose his head and Snape who had caught him.

"Hold on, Potter!"

Harry reached for his second hand and a second later has was safe on the floor.

"Potter are you..."

Snape couldn't finish his sentence. Harry had threw himself into his arms.

"I'm sorry sir... I didn't took my wand... He looked so mad... I thought he was going to kill me.

-It's over Potter, there it's over."

Snape looked up to where Black was a moment. Of course he had left. How did he enter the castle? Only with the help from the inside and he had an idea of whom could gave him such help.

"Severus!"

Dumbledore had arrived with all the teachers.

"Good Merlin, you were here!"

Yes, he had heard the fat Lady screaming portraits to portraits that Black had attacked Potter and sent her to alert everyone.

"He's gone, sir. Black had escaped again.

-How on earth... Potter, are you all right?" asked in a shake voice McGonagall.

Realizing he was in Snape's arms, again, Harry detached himself very slowly. He was still shacking.

"No, I'm not... I...I think I'm going to be sick."

He put his hand before his mouth.

"Pomona, take Harry to the hospital wing.

-Yes sir, come with me Potter, you are safe now."

Harry let himself being taken away. Snape had saved his life again. The way he screamed his name showed that he had been worried. That Snape was beyond understanding. Lupin put his hand upon his arm. Harry felt better and went with the nurse.

"Dispatch the students in their common room now and search the castle though I don't think he stayed."

Hours later, all the teachers were in Dumbledore's office as Snape was telling everyone what he saw.

"He was heading towards Potter's wand, no doubt. But the boy was defending himself and fell over. I caught him but of course, Black took advantage of that to run away. I'm pretty sure someone helped him to enter the castle.

-Someone? asked Dumbledore. Who will help a murderer Severus.

-Well, old friends or such, said Snape looking at Lupin with a disgust in his look.

-Why are you looking at me Severus? Do I have something on my teeth? asked Lupin with a trembling voice.

-You have something more, everyone knows the werewolves were on the Dark Lord's side so helping his follower.

-Says the one who still call him Dark Lord instead of his name, Voldemort!"

Everyone but Dumbledore, shivered.

"I'm aware of my condition, thank you very much! Do you think I have it on purpose! I was bitten when I was a child! My life was doomed that day but everyone kept forgetting that! I didn't choose to be a werewolf! The first person outside my family to acknowledge me as a human was James! And I would want to hurt his son? I stayed away from Harry because there no cure. The potion you prepare me, no one will bother to do it! I stayed away for his safety. And I would help Black to kill him?"

Everyone went silent, Hagrid tapped on Lupin's shoulder.

"I don't think anyone, in his room, will help Sirius Black to kill anyone Severus."

The air was still tense when they left to the infirmary to question Harry. When they arrived, Ron and Hermione was here as well, siding Harry on his bed.

"Weasley! Granger! What are you doing here? asked McGonagall.

-I tried to get them out Minerva, said Pomona, but...

-Our friend was attacked! answered Ron disgruntled. No way, we let him alone.

-And what if Black was still around in the corridors?

-We, well, we..."

McGonagall sighed.

"I get you want to see your friend but putting your life at risk to the infirmary is not noble but stupid."

Ron and Hermione went red.

"Well, said Dumbledore since they are here, they can stay, I let you deal with them later on Minerva. Harry, tell us what happened.

-I was on my way to dinner when I saw Scabbers who had escape our dormitory and it's on the way back I bumped into Black and... Oh no!

-What?

-Scabbers... I think I dropped him when I fell. Oh Ron I'm sorry!

-Forget about him Harry! You almost died!

-Who is Scabbers? asked Lupin.

-It's my rat, sir, or was I guess.

-And you were holding him when you saw Black?

-Yeah, he yelled stuffs and hurried towards me. I couldn't hear a single thing."

Harry put his hands on his head. Voices again.

 _Innocent... Not one... Betrayal..._

"I'm sorry my head hurts.

-Don't be, finish your story and we let you sleep, said Dumbledore.

-I don't see what I can add, I fell over and professor Snape saved me.

-I see, we'll put teachers here to guard you rest well."

They left him, including Ron and Hermione who were still being scolded by McGonagall.

Morgane said strange things happened in Halloween. Did she knew what would happen?


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius Back's intrusion was on all conversations. Harry had been surrounded by all the students, eager to hear what happened. But since Harry had no details, theories were made like how he entered a castle. Some said he could walk through the walls like a ghost, other that he just transplanted inside the castle.

"Am I really the only one, said a very annoyed Hermione after she heard this version for tenth time, who bothered to read History of Hogwarts?

-Probably, yawned Ron, why?

-The castle is not only protected by walls of stone, magic barriers were put and probably more since Black escaped.

-Well, they didn't work, did they?

-He knows his way for sure.

-Ron, said Harry, about Scabbers...

-Forget it I said, I mean, you couldn't risk your life for a rat right?"

Harry was no fool, he could tell Ron was still a little sad about his pet, no matter how much he complained about it. He promised himself to buy him an owl next time they are in Hogsmead.

The security went mad after the incident. Flitwick had given a portrait of Black to all the pictures inside the castle and doors so they can recognize him. Neptuna came quickly to check on Harry and went on search for Black.

Harry was still shocked by what happened which surprised him for he had encountered Voldemort twice since his first year. And he wondered why. Black had said things Harry couldn't make up for now. He tried to kill him, right? There was something odd but he couldn't say what it was. And there was the fragments of voices he heard.

When Harry when to bed, he had the very wish to meet Morgane again. There was things she was hiding from him and he intends to have her explain everything. He fell asleep very upset calling her name in his head. There she was, sitting on her usual chair. But she wasn't drinking tea, she seemed in her thoughts and looked sad. Harry resentment dropped immediately.

"Morgane?"

She rose her head and saw and gave him a smile.

"Hello Harry, some protector I am, you are about to say right?

-Hum...

-I did protect you. I slow down you fall, so that teacher of yours could catch you.

-Oh, and Black? He tried to kill me, I heard voices.

-I told you strange thing happened in Halloween. What did you hear?

-Hum... "Innocent, wrong person" . Things like that.

-Who would try to talk to you? Someone who is dead.

-Wait, are you saying, it was my parents?

-It was."

Harry sat on a chair. His parents had tried to talk to him but he couldn't understand what. Harry felt he was about to cry.

"So, I would be able to talk to them only next year?

-No child. This is your power to talk to the dead. If you train, with the right artefact, you can talk to them anytime you want."

Harry looked at her, what artefact he wondered. Then he saw something on her dress, he hadn't notice before. It looked like an symbol. There was a triangle, inside it a circle and inside it, a dash.

"Is it your emblem, Morgane? On your dress.

-Yes, she answered in a cold voice but it had been stolen by a fool. And now everyone has forgotten what it meant.

-Was it the man who slap you and put you in chains?"

She gave him and odd look.

"What did you see exactly?

-Uh... I didn't mean to! I was asleep and it came to me. You were sitting with chains and this man came, yelled at you and..."

Harry felt horrible. He shouldn't have said that, it was probably a bad memory for her. He heard her sighed.

"Well, our minds are connected. I can see some of your memories and so do you.

-I'm sorry...

-It's alright. That is why you need to train. Or you mind might be lost. And for the record, no, it wasn't this man. It was another wizard, who is still alive... At least, he is in prison. He caused a lot of pain..."

Harry nodded. But curiosity hit him. He wanted to know more about her. It may have appeared on his face for she added

"Curiosity is good thing but wrongly used, it can do more damages than anything.

-Okay...

-Is there something else that bothers you Harry?

-Well, it's about Sirius Black. Like I said, he attacked me and I heard the voices... Well, my parents, it was like they were trying to say something about it. And I don't know, there is something weird. But I just can't tell. He was screaming things but I couldn't understand.

-It's because of the fear. Would you like to know what he said?

-You can help me with that?

-I can.

-Yes then."

She rose and hold out her hand. Harry took it. It felt warm and safe. She put two fingers on his scar but it didn't hurt. They were breathing very calmly. Then, it's like time was rewinding but with another point of view. Now Harry could examine the scene and it just puzzled him more than anything.

He opened his eyes again.

"Well Harry?

-He doesn't make sense at all! Maybe he is just crazy after all.

-But smart enough to escape Azkaban and the dementors?

-I don't know what to do about it!

-Then, she smiled, find the truth just like you did on your previous years."

Harry looked at her. How much did she know about him?

"Morgane...

-Yes?

-Is there anything else I should know from the night Voldemort killed my parents?

-There is."

She looked so grave suddenly when she said those last words Harry hesitated to ask more but still he did.

"What then?

-Are you sure you want to hear them? I'm warning you Harry, it's the kind of news that would change your life forever."

There was something tense in the air suddenly and very cold. It was familiar. Harry didn't know what to say. She seemed so, no it was more than serious, he couldn't put a word on it. She was fading away, like a dream.

"Careful of what you wish for Harry. Sometimes, ignorance is a blessing."

Harry woke up. He was back in his dormitory. Everyone else was still asleep, he could hear their breathings. The wind was hitting the windows, some birds could be heard. The sky was cloudy. Rain began to drop.

He looked at his clock. It was almost breakfast time. He decided to get up, dressed and went to the Great Hall. He was still thinking about Morgane told him. What kind of news could change his life? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He liked his life right now, he didn't want to change anything.

Harry suddenly bumped into someone as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Harry, be careful."

It was Lupin. He looked very tired as he had been sick recently.

"Sorry Professor.

-Don't worry, how are you? We didn't have a chance to talk since you were attacked by Black.

-I'm fine now. Guess I was still under a shock but I'm better now, honest."

Lupin gave him a small smile. They heard quick footsteps.

"Harry!"

It was Neptuna. She was very white and panting.

"Sorry. You're alright? We couldn't talk much earlier. You're alright?"

Twice the same question there was some echo.

-Yes, I am.

-Thank goodness professor Snape was here."

Yes, he had been here, he saved him, again... He probably should thank him later.

"You seemed very pensive, added Lupin.

-Well, it's just I remember, what Black was saying. I think he has lost it.

-What did he say? asked Neptuna. Who knows, it might gave us a clue about his whereabouts.

-I don't know, seems he really lost it, you know" said Harry softly.

He turned his finger around his head.

"Tell us anyway, asked Neptuna.

-Well he was yelling "Give the rat, hurry, give it to me, he must pay".

Neptuna opened her eyes widely.

"Rat? What rat?

-I had Ron's rat in my hand. But I let him go when I fall, must be dead I guess. Or he escaped.

-Why, Merlin's beard sake, would he want a rat? It doesn't make any sense. You are sure he was saying this?

-Yes Miss."

Neptuna closed her eyes, as she was thinking. Harry wasn't lying but he probably misheard.

"Well, the important thing is that you are safe. But I don't want you to be alone no matter what, understood?

-Uh... Even in the bathroom?"

Neptuna laughed.

"Alright, bathroom are an exception. Right, Remus? Remus?"

Remus had turned very pale. Harry thought he was going to drop dead anytime soon. Neptuna hold his arm.

"Remus?

-What? Sorry, I dozed off.

-Is it because? asked Neptuna very softly.

-Yes, but don't worry. I have my medicine."

Harry was about to ask what is was about but then thought it was very impolite.

They couldn't talk more for students were coming in. Including Ron and Hermione. Harry noticed she also looked very tired.

They sat together and Harry told them everything, except the part about Morgane. Actually, he didn't think he was ever going to talk about her any day ever.

"Sure, he seems mad, said Hermione. But he still has enough of his mind to escape the dementors. As for professor Lupin..

-Yes?

-Hum, never mind.

-Hermione, asked Ron, you're okay? You looked exhausted!

-I'm fine Ron.

-I think you have too many subjects, you should dropped one or two.

-No way!

-And how do you do to follow all of them?

-I told you before, I made arrangements."

Hermione left as she finished her meal. Ro, turned his head towards Harry.

"Don't you have the slice impression Hermione is hiding things from us?"

Yes, she was, but so was him. Somehow, he didn't feel ashamed for that, why should he?

They went to potion. Snape was as cold and indifferent as usual. Harry decided not to see him at the end of the class. Thanking him will not change a thing, so why bother.

When the bell rang, they were off to their next class.

"Potter, hold a moment!"

Harry froze and turned back.

"Yes sir?

-It seems you have recover from the attack.

-Yes sir."

Was he checking on him? No way.

"Black seemed to yell things at you, do you remind them?"

Harry told him, he saw no reason of hiding it. Snape didn't show any surprise.

"You may go."

Harry went back and stopped at the door.

"Sir?

-What is it?

-I wanted to thank you, but you were doing your job right?"

Snape looked at him very intensely. Harry was under the impression he was scanning him.

"Yes, I was."

Harry left. He knew it.

Night had fallen upon the castle. The air grew colder as winter was coming any day soon.

Lupin stared the stars. He sighed and felt heavy. He hadn't been there to protect Harry once more. And there was what Sirius had said to Harry. It couldn't be, it was wrong. If it was what he think it was... Then it meant Sirius was innocent all along and Peter was the culprit and found refugee as a rat. He had questioned Ron about his pet under the excuse of comforting him. He told him the rat was in the family for more than ten years ago. It had no special power. He needed to investigate. If only he had the map. Then an idea came.

Lupin went straight to Argus Flinch's office. He knocked and asked about the more disruptive students. The Weasley twins' name fell followed by a couple of insults. First thing in the morning tomorrow, Lupin knew what to do.

Snape was mad. He knew Lupin was hiding something but he couldn't use his legimen ability on him for Lupin had a strong mind.

He had a chance to capture Black but it went away when he saw Potter fall. He didn't give a thought about it and ran toward to catch him which he did. Well, he made a promise. To keep the boy safe. He had been congratulate for that. Fudge in person had came and to be honest it felt good. Now, all he had to do was to capture Black once and for all.

As for Potter, it seemed he didn't want to get more involved with him. The way he asked his question. Yes, it was his job, why Potter couldn't understand it. He had a tutor now, let her do the hug part.

Neptuna couldn't sleep. She threw away the Daily Prophet. The ministry had managed to keep Black's intrusion quiet for now. But it won't last long. How did he enter the castle, she couldn't understand. There were dementors

and Aurors everywhere. At least the Harry was safe. She had to protect him, he looked so frail. The importance was to stay on good term. Everyone was winning on that matter. Harry had someone until his majority, the ministry will gain a good support and she was having a good career no doubt. It didn't occur until now, but being Harry Potter's guardian had a lot of advantage. She hadn't apply but understood why people did. The ministry had chosen her for the job. So it meant she was very good.

Sirius could have destroyed all the shrieking mansion if he could. He was very close to catch Peter, so close... But if failed and he almost killed Harry in the process. If Snape hadn't be here... He hated feeling grateful to him. Now Peter was gone but something told him he was still near. He heard a breathe. He rose his head. The woman was here.

"You are really an idiot. Running to you godson like that. Again, you rushed instead of thinking. I thought you would have learn from your mistakes.

-Shut up! yelled Sirius.

-Won't change what you did. I won't help you anymore, you are too reckless and selfish.

-Selfish?"

Morgane left. Sirius felt awful, he had never felt that way before, he almost wished he was dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Petunia Dursley could have killed her if she had the power. Neptuna was staying still, on her couch. Drinking a cup of tea with great calm. She wasn't much in contact with muggles but she knew she'll never forget that one. She took a look around. It was one of this house where the owners wanted to show they were the most perfect people who had done nothing wrong. There was a lot of photos in the living room with a boy. But it wasn't Harry. It was like he had never set foot on this house ever. The Dursley were sure good at pretending.

"It was you! spitted Petunia. Who spread those rumors!

-What rumors?

-That my husband and I are abusers.

-Well, it is the truth.

-No, we are not! We love our son!

-And your nephew?"

Petunia bit her lips and looked the other way.

"Who care?"

Neptuna saw a lot of people in denial when confronted to their crime. But with Petunia Dursley, there was something more. It's like it was justified with Harry. Neptuna admired Harry's courage for not going mad with those people.

"I can stop them, only if you sign the paper. I don't understand why you refused to do it the first time we came. You don't want Harry back, right?"

Petunia rose her head like she was trying to feel superior.

"You people, don't have the same laws as us, why bother?

-We do have different rules but when it comes to family, we still need a paper saying that you have renouncing being a tutor. I see what you are doing here, you just don't want Harry to be happy.

-She made us miserable.

-She? Harry is a boy. Are you referring to your sister? She is dead."

Petunia clenched her fist, she seemed lost in her feeling and memories.

"Do you have any regret? It's too late for that. I'm pretty sure if you and your husband had died, Lily will have never treat your son the way you did with Harry."

Petunia was trying her best not to cry. So that was it, thought Neptuna. This is the pure mix of all emotion and she can't pick one. Pathetic.

Neptuna closed her eyes. In order to be officially Harry's tutor, she needed them to sign some paper. But the first employee came back with nothing he said it was like talking to a wall. Neptuna felt the urge of using the imperium spell on her but it wasn't right. She knew Petunia was happy knowing she still had an effect on Harry's life, a negative one.

Miserable, Harry was the miserable one. Well, had been, she had no clue how but she'll manage to make him forget about his family.

"Well, said Neptuna, if the situation is okay with you. I shall leave."

As she was heading towards the door, she heard.

"Wait! I'll sign that damn paper!

-Good choice.

-We won't hear about you anymore right?

-Trust me, we don't want either."

Petunia seemed shocked but didn't add a thing. She signed and gave the paper back.

"Can't we... forget all about this?"

Neptuna took a deep breath.

"Oh no, you will have to live with all those memories, whether you like them or not."

She closed the door loudly and went straight to the ministry were Fudge was waiting for her.

On her way, she tried to remember Lily Potter. Since they didn't share the same house, they hadn't spoken much. Sometime in their common class. She never mentioned her sister. Lily was a gentle girl, Petunia surely gave her hard time back home. She was a beauty, that was for sure. A lot of boys had wanted her, even some pureblood had to admit she was worth the try. But at the end, she married James Potter. They had a boy and they died.

Like everyone else, she wanted to know the reason of this miracle. Was Harry a powerful wizard fated to great things? Well Fudge thought that way. That's why the ministry wanted to keep an eye on him. She took an elevator and bumped into Lucius Malfoy. He was here a lot.

"Ah Neptuna, how are you my dear?

-Fine, thank you, I managed to complete my mission.

-Which was?"

She hesitated for moment but then why keep it.

"Harry's aunt had to sign papers, you know for the adoption. She had been reluctant so I talked to her.

-Reluctant? Why? I thought she hated the boy.

-She does, but at the same time, I don't know... Anyway, it's behind us. Now, I can be properly Harry's guardian."

Lucius nodded, he was thinking about something.

"Well, as I said before, it's good to know Harry Potter will be completely into the community.

-I agree. Excuse me I have arrived. I must report to the minister.

-Of course, have a nice day."

She shook her head and finally arrived at Fudge's office. She knocked and wait.

"Come in. Ah Neptuna my dear! You were successful?"

Fudge was comfortably sit in his chair drinking some tea. Dolores Umbridge was next to him. They obviously waited for her.

"I was, minister sir. Here is the paper.

-Good, now you really are Harry's tutor, said Umbridge with her usual high tone.

-You could have told me sooner about this matter minister sir.

-Well, I didn't expect Mrs. Dursley to be... like this so..., hesitated Fudge.

-I understand sir. She is quite a character.

-But the importance is that Harry Potter is safe within our care."

Neptuna wasn't a fool. She knew Fudge saw an opportunity for the next election that will take place in three years. Having Harry Potter as a support would be great for anyone. She'll see about that when the time come.

"Say, asked Dolores you went a lot to Hogwarts a lot right?

-Well, yes Miss Umbridge.

-Everything good there?

-You mean apart the fact Black almost killed Harry?

-Not that! The werewolf!

-Now, Dolores, I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he is doing, said Fudge.

-Minister, you know they are.. well.

-Everything had been taken care of, cut Neptuna. Professor Snape provides the potion and professor Lupin is more than happy to have it."

Umbridge seemed disappointed.

"Well, good to know.

-I shall take my leave now. Have a good day."

She closed the door and sighed. She hoped she won't meet Umbridge too much, she was too hateful. Even Petunia felt more nice in comparison.

She took out her agenda and noticed Harry was having soon a Quidditch match. She smiled, she loved that game and that was a good opportunity to have more bound with Harry.

Harry always hated when the adults hid things truth that was about him because they didn't trust him. Morgane knew something but she had warned him. His life will change forever. He was having nightmares about, in there, everyone was leaving him behind for an unknown reason. Harry tried to run to them, but they wouldn't let him come closer. He didn't want to feel lonely again, not ever, that place was so cold, so dark.

Harry shivered. It was enough being famous because he survived Voldemort, he wandered what could cause him more trouble but at the same time, he didn't want to, but he had the awful feeling he was going to know it sooner or later. The later might be good.

"Harry, you're okay?"

Harry turned, Neville was looking at him.

"Oh sorry, lost in thoughts.

-It happens a lot lately you know, is it because of Black or your family?"

It has been a while since someone brought up the Dursley.

"More Black, Harry lied. I don't have to worry about my aunt anymore. I'll never see her again."

Something then pop in Harry's mind.

"Neville, you seemed to know my tutor, Neptuna, how come?"

Neville bit his lips.

"She was a an Auror who caught bad people, many of them. Well, she still is. An Auror I mean."

Harry felt there were more to it.

"Neville, you never told us about your parents."

Neville clenched his fists on his shoulders.

"Sorry! I mean...

-I guess you are the only one here who could understand.

-I see, they are...

-No they are alive."

Harry looked at him. He never saw Neville like this, so grave. Neville sat on the floor, Harry put himself beside him. Harry remembered how Neville took him when he said about the dementors' effect.

"My parents were Auror too. When You Know Who disappeared, a lot of his followers became wild, tried to find him. Some of them attacked my parents and... tortured them. They are still alive but they are not here, they just empty shells. I go and see them with my grandmother every year. But they don't recognize us... me."

Tears were rolling on Neville's cheeks. Harry shaked. He never suspected. Of course others people had been hurt because of Voldemort and how many in Hogwarts hid their feelings like Neville? Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Neville.

-Don't tell anyone, Harry, please. I'm proud of them, but I don't want others to know."

He understood, he understood so much. Neville clean off his tears with his robe and got up. He took a big breathe and turned to Harry.

"Time to go to class right?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes, I suppose."

"He is so arrogant!

-Who?

-Potter!

-Well, he takes that from his father."

Snape was sitting at his desk, looking at homework. Draco Malfoy came sometimes to him whenever he needed to talk, or complain.

"Father told me the ministry wanted to keep an eye on him, that's why they took an auror for his guardian. Now, he thinks he is so important.

-Draco, he is the boy who lived! He survived the Dark Lord! You can't expect people to be indifferent."

Draco looked away, of course, he too had been curious at first. But Potter had chosen losers as friends.

"Father thought he would have changed being into your care during the summer.

-Change? How?

-You know, be a true wizard."

Snape didn't answer. He had been busy comforting him. The image of the boy crying his arm was still on his head. He couldn't take it away.

"It wasn't my mission. You know what happened to him right?

-The abuse? Couldn't be that awful.

-It was trust me. I have seen it."

Well, not really but he remembers what Petunia had told him.

 _He should have died!_

No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the brat. He had tried to trust him but Snape had deceived him and he still felt awful. He hated that.

"You don't care about him right?"

Snape looked at him. At least, he was still good on hiding his feelings.

"No. Be careful Draco, one may think you are being jealous.

-No way, you don't love him. He has no one. Why should I be jealous."

Draco on the other hand was jealous. Of not the being the number one everyone interest.

Those two reminded him of him and James Potter, of how they behaved towards each other. He knew their feelings, didn't do a single thing to stop it the previous years but with that summer... Suddenly it seemed very unhealthy. He was even thinking about stopping their arguing, no matter what.

"Draco, let the boy be. For your own good. The ministry cares, don't upset them, it will displease Lucius.

-I know, but still having a murderer for a godfather.

-Draco! I forbid you tell him that! Professor Dumbledore forbid us! Even the minister! Don't you dare disobey!"

Draco didn't answer but he was still thinking nonetheless.

"So Harry, ready to beat up that moron?"

It was morning, the first match of Quidditch season was about to begin and it opposed Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating a good breakfast. Everyone in the Great Room was wearing red and gold except for the Slytherin table who wore green and Silver. Harry was happy to see that Malfoy was paler than usual.

"Yes, can't wait to!

-It will be a piece of cake! added Ron with a great smile on his face.

-Just focus Harry, said Hermione, if you are overconfident...

-Don't worry Hermione, I will."

Even though she was trying to stay calm, Harry could tell she was very excited.

Harry was probably the most impatient of all. Malfoy had mocked him because of the dementors, his family that abandoned him and took every occasion to insult Hagrid on being the new teacher and a bad one. He was going to teach him a lesson.

"Alright team, said Oliver, time to go. It is the first match so Harry, try to catch the golden snitch as fast as you can.

-Count on me, Oliver.

-Harry!"

Harry turned, he saw Neptuna coming his way.

"Hello, miss, I didn't know you would come.

-Well, I love Quidditch and my pupil is playing so, there are two reasons to see the match.

-Thank you miss" answered Harry, his cheeks were hot and his heart beating a little faster. It really made him happy.

She rubbed his hair and joined the staff table. Harry noticed she went straight to Dumbledore. Probably discussing about Black. Snape watched him. They had eyes contact for a moment but Harry decided to turn down to Lupin, he gave him a smile that Lupin gave back. Snape shredded his shoulder.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams left under the acclamation of the other students. In the cloakroom, they put on their uniforms, went out and rode their brooms.

It was always a pleasure to be in the air, Harry always felt like nothing bad could happen. The pleasure was increase just at the idea of winning against Malfoy.

Professor Rolanda Hooch was standing in the middle of the ground looking at all the players.

"I want a nice game, and a faire one! Understood?"

Harry had no problem with that, he wasn't sure the Slytherin would follow though. Last match against them wasn't very fair at all. He also hoped no one was going to interfere, like Dobby sending him a mad bludger for his sake.

"On the count of three, one, two, three!"

She blew her whistle and all the balls were set free. All the players moved very fast.

Harry was almost hit by a bludger but managed to avoid it.

"Nice one Harry! yelled Fred, sending the bludger to a Slytherin player.

-Here we are! said Lee Jordan. The first match of the season! Gryffindor against those chea... I mean Slytherin. No doubt who is going to win, we all remember last year.

-Jordan! said McGonagall. Would you stop those remarks and describe what's going on the field? Otherwise...

-Sorry professor."

Harry smiled, Jordan couldn't help but said his feeling, he wandered why he was still on this post if that annoyed McGonagall. Maybe no one wanted it.

He started looking for the golden snitch. He noticed Malfoy was following him.

"Hey Potter, looking for dementors? Don't faint again!"

Harry grinned, and turned his head toward him. Malfoy was paralyzed for a moment. He thought he saw something in Harry's eyes, something very cruel. He shook his head, it was probably the tension. Harry didn't pay attention to his reaction and kept looking, Malfoy still behind him. Well, if he wanted to play, like that...

Harry suddenly hurried. Malfoy, thinking he had saw the snitch followed him. However, Harry rose up suddenly and Malfoy saw it too late and end up in his captain.

A large boast of laugh came from the stadium. Hooch asked for a stop so that the players could be on their brooms again. When he did, Malfoy look at Harry, very red, probably angry.

"Maybe you should get some glasses Malfoy!"

Malfoy went next to him.

"Won't need a pair, freak.

-Heard worse, trust me!"

They stayed face to face for a couple of minutes then Harry turned around, searching for the snitch. He heard then exclamation. Alicia had just marked!

"Remarkable! yelled Jordan. Well, those players are the better unlike...

-Jordan!"

A few minutes later, Gryffindor was leading to 30-10 and still the snitch was unseen. Slytherin players became upset and tried to knock off players but were stopped. Student were up, unable to sat still. Harry was sure he saw some his Gryffindor fellows had a fight with Slytherin which was stopped by Hagrid.

At this moment, a Slytherin chaser took Katie by her hair to prevent her from taking the quaffle. Hooch whistled for a penalty.

"Told you they were cheater, said calmly Jordan.

-Jordan! Enough of this!"

Kati scored provoking another exclamation. Harry applauded, still looking for the snitch, something else caught Harry's eyes. A black dog was behind the crowd. Harry recognized him. He had played with him before he got scared by Snape. But the way he was watching him, it was not any ordinary dog. But something got in his sight, Harry's heart stopped beating. The snitch!

He pulled up all the speed he could on his Nimbus 2000 to catch him, Malfoy was yelling at him, trying to catch up. He felt his fingers closing around the golden ball. Everyone cheered on the stadium. He rose his arm to show everyone. The snitch was still trying to escape from his grist. He was overwhelming with joy. His team were applauding

"Yes! Good job Harry! yelled Oliver. We have a nice lead! Now if Ravenclaw...

-Oliver! Just enjoy winning!" said George.

Harry put himself on the ground where Ron, Neville and Hermione were standing.

"Look at Malfoy's face! Brilliant! laughed Ron.

-Well done Harry! said Neville.

-Nice play! added Hermione. Especially when you tricked Malfoy.

-Oh yeah, that was a good one!

-Thanks guys!

-So, just a lucky catch and you are boasting Potter?"

Harry turned his head and for a moment he felt uneasy. He never saw Malfoy so upset but he answered back.

"Lucky? This is the second time I beat you! Maybe you should training more instead of always relying on your father!"

Harry vaguely saw the teachers approaching. They were probably afraid of a fight.

"At least I have a father!

-Hey! This is low, even from you! busted Ron.

-Even a godfather who takes care of me! Unlike you!

-Well, said Harry his fist clenched on his broom, since I don't have a godfather, not hard one.

-Yes you do! It's Sirius Black!"

Silence fell like a storm among everyone. The teachers were approaching very fast. Harry felt time had stopped.

"What?

-No one told you? added Malfoy a smile on his face. He was your father's best friend, even his witness! Your parents named him your godfather. But he had turned to you know who, and sold them! Good thing, if you ask me, good riddance of your mudblood..."

Malfoy couldn't finished his sentence for Harry had stroke him so hard, a cracking noise was heard. He then jumped at Malfoy trying to hurt him as much as he could.

"Liar! Bastard! I'll kill you!

-Harry stop!" cried Hermione.

-Let me go!

-Harry!

-How can you say something like that! yelled Neville.

-I'm not a liar! Ask everyone, they'll tell you Black was your godfather!

-Malfoy!"

Everyone stopped. Harry gained conscious of his surroundings. Time seemed to be set in a motion Fred and Ron were holding his arms, Hermione and Neville stood between him and Malfoy was bleeding from his nose, supporting by his fellow Slytherin.

It was Dumbledore who had called him. The other teachers were shocked, Snape looked like he was seeing a storm coming, he had warned him for Merlin's sake. Lupin seemed he was going to burst in tears, Harry didn't need to know that because after that he'll learn about him. They on good terms and he intended to keep it that way.

McGonagall was pale and Neptuna came forward shaking a little. Fudge was going to be furious. She hold Harry firmly in her arms.

"Harry, come with me.

-He started it!

-I know, he'll be punished. Harry come. Please, let's go.

-He called my mother a mudblood!

-So we heard, he'll be punished. Professor Snape will see to it.

-No he will not! He hates me! He's going to reward him!"

Snape felt hurt and angry at the same time.

"No Potter I won't and ...

-We have the situation under control Harry, cut Dumbledore softly. Come with me.

-He's a liar too! He said Sirius Black, the murderer, is my godfather! And that he sold my parents to Voldemort! He's lying right?"

The silence was too unreal for Harry, it was not something he couldn't heard but more felt.

"He's lying, tell me he's lying!"

Harry turned his head to everyone. Neptuna looked the other way, Hermione gasped, Ron went pale, Neville look the other way and whispers were spreading among the students who had joined the field.

"It can't be..."


	19. Chapter 19

It was a beautiful day. The wind was whistling among the trees. The sun was bright and warm, heating up the green grass which was so comfortable when laying down. Bees were on all the flowers, their colours giving life to the fields. Birds were singing happily while flying into the blue sky. Children were laughing, running, picking up the flowers.

And yet, she felt cold as if it was winter. Lonely. The little girl was looking at all the children playing in the garden. No one came to ask her if she wanted to join them.

"They are scared, no one will want to play with you, ever" said a voice.

Harry ran as fast as he could. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't feel it at all. Maybe it was a good thing. He wouldn't suffer anymore. If only he could fly away from all this pain.

Another one. Another adult who was supposed to take care of him but who wouldn't. And worse, he was a friend's of his parents, he betrayed them, him and now he was an orphan.

Harry shut himself in the toilet, sat, put his head against the wall. He didn't have the strength to cry all over again. It's like his shock has passed already, he was getting used to adults who didn't care. But then, another feeling submerged Harry. One he didn't feel like that, ever. He wasn't upset, he was angry. If he met Black again, he won't stay still like an idiot, no he felt like he could kill him. Next time.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry rose his head. Moaning Myrtle was floating above him

"Doing another potion?"

Harry looked at her.

"No. I learnt something very unpleasant, I rushed here without noticing.

-Yeah no one notice me either."

Harry said nothing. Myrtle was surprised. Usually, people tried to convinced they didn't mean harm but Harry stayed quiet.

"I know the feeling."

She came closer. She was curious.

"Having trouble with your friends?

-... No... "

They stayed silent for a minute.

"Myrtle?

-Hum?

-Aren't you upset?

-About what?

-Being murdered."

Myrtle pulled back.

"Why do you ask? What are you saying? I just saw two big yellow eyes. I told you.

-It was on purpose. Voldemort, but then everyone knew him as Tom Riddle...

-Tom Riddle? He was on Slytherin. I remember but...

-He had just discovered he was the descendent of Salazar Slytherin and like him, he hated Muggle and Muggle born. So he tried his weapon on you."

There was another silence. Heavy this time. For all the talk, Harry had stared the closed door. Then he heard a sob. Myrtle was always crying. But this one, was different. He turned his head very slowly. The moment he saw her expression, he knew he did something very stupid.

"Are you saying, I was killed by you know who... Because I was... because my parents were..."

She put her head into her hands.

"Why did you told me this? I was happier not knowing!"

She screamed so loud Harry had to cover his ears and she vanished into the toilets.

"Myrtle! Harry called. Myrtle!"

No one answered.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me."

Harry felt awful now, he had never give much thought about the ghosts. Yes, he understood they were dead but nothing more. Were they also pretending everything was alright too?

He heard knocking on the door.

"Harry, open the door please."

No answer. Neptuna Dawn could easily open it with an alohamora but she refused to do it. She put her forehead on the door.

"Harry, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. You have been through so much. We didn't want to add any more pain. Please get out, we can talk and..."

The door opened. Harry looked empty. Neptuna took him by his shoulders.

"Harry.

-There is no much to say is there? He betrayed my parents, they are dead and they are not coming back are they?

-No...

-I'm tired, I want to rest.

-Yes, I understand."

She walked him through the corridors. Harry saw Lupin and Snape but didn't dare to face their expression. Lupin was probably pity him and Snape probably didn't care.

They walked straight to the common room. It was full. Harry had hoped no one will be there.

"Harry!"

Ron came to him.

"You're okay right? Dumbledore was so pissed! Malfoy is going to feel it alright!

-Yeah... I just want to lay down please."

Harry felt all the eyes on him. No one else dared to approach as he was contagious of something very dangerous. He drew his way to the dormitory, he could still feel the eyes following him. No one spoke or made a sound. Harry was under the impression he was at a funeral. Even Fred and George didn't have the courage to make a joke. That was saying a lot. Last time, this room was so quiet, it happened the previous year when Ginny had been abducted by Voldemort.

Harry reached the door, he heard the whispers below. Now that he was out of sight, the students were talking about the news. He put himself in his bed, pulled the curtains and closed his eyes. The whispers sounded like the wind now. He heard rain clapping. He chilled and took the blanket. He fell asleep.

Neptuna had watched Harry go to his bedroom, no one had dared to talk to him beside Ronald Weasley. The students were probably clueless about how to behave, so was she. Taking care of a child was so difficult.

When the portrait closed the room, she turned to Snape.

"You weren't the one who told Draco Malfoy?

-No, I wasn't and I don't like your tone.

-You were in favour of telling him the whole truth.

-And I changed my mind when I saw how bad he was.

-Stop it you two, cut Lupin. What is done, is done.

-Coming from you, it means nothing, said Snape with irony.

-Excuse me?

-Unlike the two of us, you did nothing for the boy and you were...

-Silence! We are still in front of Gryffindor common room. The children don't need to hear us have an argument. I'm going to see Dumbledore, you two should come also."

They did in silence. Lupin didn't feel right. Snape's words had hurt him more than he thought. He hadn't been around. To Harry, he was a nice teacher. He wanted to be with him, to be more but at the same time he thought it was best for the boy to be away from him. He was a coward.

As for his theory, he hadn't seen Peter on the map but it didn't mean he was dead. He needed to get a grip on Sirius before everyone so he could find the truth.

They arrived at Dumbledore's office. He was standing next to the window. Draco was sitting there. Paler than usual. Dumbledore probably lectured him. Draco looked at Snape.

"Sir, you're here!"

Lupin and Dawn backed off. He looked relief, did Dumbledore had scared him that much?

Snape sighed.

"Why would you tell him that Draco? I told you to keep your mouth shut."

Draco lay down his head. He apparently never had to deal with an angry Dumbledore.

"More important, how did you know? asked Lupin.

-My father...

-Why, Merlin's beard, would you father tell you that? added Dawn.

-He wanted Harry to know" said Dumbledore.

They looked at him.

"Why? said Neptuna.

-I have an idea, whispered Dumbledore. I just asked him to come, without telling him what was about."

Snape took place near to Draco. He seemed terrified. Dawn sat in a chair while Lupin was standing in the corner.

A knock was heard.

"Come in."

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had entered. They looked very upset. Narcissa saw her son, trembling.

"Now, whatever you think Draco had done wrong, I'm sure...

-Not even telling me what this is about Mrs Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore in a sharp voice.

The couple backed off a little. Dumbledore had show a nice and sometimes crazy face, leading to think he was going senile. But it seemed he was still alert. It was like a reminder of why he was the only one Voldemort ever feared.

"Draco here, has told Harry that Sirius Black was his godfather and responsible for the death of his parents."

The Malfoy stayed still. If they were scared, they weren't showing it.

"How does he know all that?"

Dumbledore had turned his head. His blue eyes were like an hawk ready to kill his prey.

Lucius took a deep breath.

"I really don't see why he was keeping away from this knowledge.

-Oh so you were thinking about his welfare? How thoughtful. I thought it had something to do about last year, when you tried to frame the Weasley.

-What?"

Both Lupin and Dawn had jumped. Snape already knew of it. He still was surprised how the Weasley and Potter had managed to get through alive. Lucius had been an idiot on this matter, he had to recognize.

"What is he talking about?"

Lucius Malfoy became pale.

"You have no proof of what you are saying. Of course we were happy that the little girl was alive.

-I'm just saying, you didn't take well for being out casted from the council school, as well. I still have the letters of the members who admitted they were threatening by you."

Draco was looking all this. He never saw his father like this, for the first time he was afraid of Dumbledore. He was under the impression he could ruin their life.

"Lucius, asked Neptuna, what is he talking about?

-I can do revelation too, Lucius" said softly Dumbledore as he was sitting on his chair.

Lupin could feel the tension in the air, it was very uncomfortable. He wanted to get out there. Neptuna was holding her breath as she tries to remember the events of last year that involved the Weasley. There was the car incident, and when the last one had gone missing for a day, and Lucius had left the council school but with no more details. As she worked for the country security, it was out of her jurisdiction.

"Sir, she said, may I..

-I think I made my point here. You can go. All of you."

Lucius Malfoy gave an awful look towards Dumbledore. The Malfoy left. But the others stayed. Neptuna Dawn wasn't satisfy with what happened.

"Dumbledore, was that a threat you made toward them?"

He didn't reply. Dawn took a deep breath.

"Harry is not your concern, he is mine! Just do your headmaster job! Let me handle those kind of problems without you. I don't need your help! May I remind you ho put Harry with his aunt?"

That was low, she knew and didn't care. Dumbledore never applied for being prime minister but she had heard how much had wanted it. His victory over Grindelwald made him a hero. And he was. But he has refused to have the job and had chosen to be headmaster of this school. And yet, he was always meddling in the ministry business especially when no had asked him to. Though she had no idea of how to handle the boy, she hated it that he thought he was better on the subject. It was her duty, no one was going to take that! She left without adding another word, followed by Lupin.

They walked a moment before she finally stated.

"Harry is going to discover about your friendship between you and his father. Better tell him.

-I agree, he won't be able to handle another discovery like that. I'll tell him tomorrow."

Snape had stayed in Dumbledore's office.

"You know, she does have a point there. You should have let her deal with that.

-Maybe, but letting Lucius acting all the way he wants is not good either. Neptuna doesn't have that king of authority, Severus."

Snape was having mixed feeling about this matters. He didn't know where to stand. The way Potter had run, just like during this summer. He had needed comfort but this time, he hadn't provided any. Because he didn't have to. Neptuna Dawn was here for that. And it seemed she was reluctant to give the job to another. He knew that and yet he had raised his hand the moment the brat ran away as if he had wanted to catch him but he had restrained himself. Luckily everyone else had been busy scolding Malfoy and going after Potter. No one noticed it. He hoped.

As he left the office, he was still deep in his thoughts. The only thing he needed to focus was to keep Potter alive, he made a vow.

"Severus."

Lucius Malfoy seemed to have been waiting for him.

"What are you still doing here?

-Just something I need to talk about. Narcissa had put Draco back to his dormitory. That old goat. Threatening me like this...

-Careful, you know he has the means and the will.

-I know."

Snape led him to his office. He served him a drink. Malfoy nodded and drank it.

"So? asked Snape.

-We have already talked about.

-Oh that...

-You are still on good age. We need more true wizards like us. Can't let them outnumbered us."

Snape was listening carefully. According to Dumbledore, Voldemort will be back one day. He will then act as a spy and needed to be convincing. Refusing a marriage with a pure blood will look suspicious.

"Fine, I'll meet her."


End file.
